Teen Titans: 3rd Season Rewrite
by Mastered Ultra Instinct
Summary: The brainwashing villain Brother Blood has his mind set on controlling the world, and it's up to the Teen Titans - Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra - to stop him. But there are a few problems: Lex Luthor teams up with Brother Blood and only Cyborg and Terra are immune to Brother Blood's Mind-controlling powers! Will both Leagues turn the tides together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I just finished up on "Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island". Now, I plan on getting started on Teen Titans: 3** **rd** **Season Rewrite". Of course, it may take longer, due to me planning on getting "Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Omen" done next week sometime. Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter I did finish a lot earlier before today. Hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Teen Titans: 3rd Season Rewrite**

 **"Deception"**

 **Chapter 1**

It started with the bank being robbed with the alarm blaring out, due to the H.I.V.E. trying to steal the loot from the bank vault. Mammoth was having trouble lifting the gold while Jinx and Gizmo were stealing small things such as a bag of money and some jewelry necklaces.

"Move it, Slug crunchers. We're running out of time.", Gizmo ordered.

Mammoth had stopped trying to lift for a bit, considering it's too heavy, even for him.

"I could use a hand here.", Mammoth stated.

Just then, a voice rang out.

"How about a foot?", Cyborg shouted before he then kicked Mammoth in the head with his foot.

As Mammoth rubbed on his head, Jinx and Gizmo turned to notice not only the Titans, but also two new recruits: Terra and Ravager. Jinx was surprised to notice Terra while Gizmo was surprised to notice Ravager.

"Looks like you actually stuck around for the team, Terra.", Jinx admitted

"I could say the same about you three.", Terra concurred.

"How could you join these Titans, Rose?", Gizmo asked.

"They've opened my eyes to what's possible.", Rose responded.

Then, Robin led his team, including two new members into battle.

"Titans, go!", Robin shouted.

As Jinx and Mammoth ran toward the Titans, Gizmo activated his gadget and seemingly multiplied himself with holographic projections. Robin tried to whack them but missed before the Gizmo's headed straight for Starfire. Robin whacked one of them only to notice that it was a hologram. He eventually noticed Mammoth about to pound him when Terra lifted up a wall in front of Robin to save him. That did succeed, but not completely, as it shattered, knocking Terra back just in time for Ravager to catch her as Raven lifted up a shield to guard against the backlash.

"Thanks, Rose.", Terra gratified.

"Don't mention it.", Rose responded.

Meanwhile, Raven was about to attack when Jinx knocked her back toward Robin. Jinx then shot out her blasts everywhere, namely the ceiling, forcing Robin and Raven to duck. Terra, however, managed to catch the boulders as Cyborg fired from his Sonic Cannon.

"3 raids in one week?", Cyborg puzzled.

"I know, Cyborg. As much as I like fighting evil, it's starting to get old.", Terra admitted.

Robin knew the reason for repetitive raids this week.

"The H.I.V.E. Academy's new leader must be up to something.", Robin theorized as he whacked one of the rocks away with his staff before dodging Mammoth before he could pound him again.

Jinx then began launching her blasts.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", Jinx asked rhetorically.

Starfire then shot at Jinx from behind.

"Yes, we would.", Starfire responded before she then fired more of her starbolts but missed.

Meanwhile, Gizmo was putting more stuff in his bag.

"Sweet. This crud should be worth-", Gizmo began.

But before he could finish, Beast Boy spat at Gizmo as a llama.

"Hey!", Gizmo jeered as he turned to notice him just as Terra flew next to Beast Boy, giggling.

"That's comedy gold, Beast Boy. Now, let's sic 'em.", Terra spoke before Beast Boy then turned into a raptor and charged alongside her straight toward Gizmo, who was screaming.

Then, Mammoth, tossed a rock only for Terra to catch it and notice where it came from.

"Hello? I can manipulate the Earth, remember?", Terra elaborated to the surprised Mammoth.

Meanwhile, Cyborg then rammed Mammoth while he was distracted, knocking him back prompting Gizmo to use the remote to activate the magnet, magnetizing him into it, much to his anger.

"Oh, you did not just do WHAT I THINK YOU DID!", Cyborg shouted angrily.

However, Gizmo found it funny as Mammoth got back up.

"Check it out, the world's dumbest magnet.", Gizmo laughed a bit, practically enraging Terra, who then raised her hand, causing a bigger hand made out of rock to clutch Gizmo as her eyes glowed yellow.

"Nobody, I repeat, nobody messes with my friend!", Terra shouted as she then tightened her grip, just enough to dismantle the jetpack.

Just then, Terra dropped the Rage moment and grinned as her eyes stopped glowing yellow.

"Only I get to do that.", Terra continued as she released Gizmo, who noticed what had happened to his jetpack.

"Hey, my jetpack!", Gizmo exclaimed.

Terra then turned to Cyborg.

"Hang on, Cyborg.", Terra urged as she then lifted a rock from the ceiling and then used it to smash the magnet off.

Ravager took notice of that and then managed to catch Cyborg in mid-air.

"Now, that was a close one.", Rose admitted.

Cyborg practically blushed before gratifying her.

"Thanks, Rose."

"Funny. Terra said the same thing.", Rose realized.

Then, Raven knocked Jinx back with her powers. Robin, Terra, and Starfire stood by Raven. Terra then balled her glowing, yellow hands into glowing, yellow fists.

"I'd suggest surrendering if I were you.", Terra warned.

Gizmo felt that they need to escape.

"Junk it! Let's blow this place.", Gizmo ordered before he, Mammoth, and Jinx dashed off, but not before Jinx sent out a blast that created a shockwave, causing the earth to split into different rocks in its path to distract them. Terra was obviously peeved about it.

"Hey, you can't do that! That's my thing!", Terra shouted.

However, Cyborg was angrier at Gizmo more than anyone else.

"Yo, nobody pulls a science fair on me and gets away with it.", Cyborg spoke as he began chasing after them before Ravager halted him with her blades.

"Easy, Cyborg. No need to engage if we don't have to.", Ravager spoke as she then put her blades back in their sheath.

Robin understood that as well, but for a different reason as he showed on his communicator that the H.I.V.E. are being traced.

"Rose is right, Cyborg, we'll see them again...sooner than they think.", Robin assured before Rose turned to the Titans.

"Oh, and before I leave, I'll tell you what I gathered so far about the H.I.V.E.'s new leader, or leaders in this case.", Rose stated, making Terra curious.

"Just who is he? Or better yet, who are they?", Terra asked.

"Apparently, one of them is sometimes known as the headmaster. They say that he even brainwashes people into calling him 'brother'.", Rose explained.

That concerned Terra more than anything to the point where she cringed and shuddered as it did the Titans.

"Yeesh. Sounds a lot like trouble. I can't even imagine who would be in the right mind to partner up with that creep.", Terra shuddered.

"I also happen to know who his partner is. That guy is the only one we all know who had a history with Kryptonite.", Rose spoke, making Terra realize something.

"Lex Luthor.", Terra realized.

"Bingo.", Rose agreed.

"I remember hearing about him against his many battles with Superman at Metropolis.", Terra added, puzzling Beast Boy.

"Wait, you've been to Metropolis?", asked Beast Boy.

"Once or twice. Anyway, thanks for the info, though, Rose.", Terra gratified, earning Rose's smile before she leapt out the roof windows and onto the rooftop. "Anytime, Terra.", Rose responded before running off.

Then, just as Ravager left, Robin walked up to Terra.

"Don't worry, Terra. If there's one thing we're good at, it's stopping trouble.", Robin assured.

 **Chapter 2**

The H.I.V.E. symbol was beeping and flashing on the monitor at Titans Tower. Beast Boy had thoughts about it.

"Tracking device. Very sneaky.", Beast Boy admitted.

Terra had her opinion on this as well as Raven.

"Looks like the H.I.V.E.'s secret headquarters is no secret anymore.", Terra added.

"So what are we waiting for?", asked Raven.

Robin had to prevent any mishaps, considering the new leaders.

"We need to know what they're planning, first. Otherwise, we could walk right into a trap.", Robin warned.

Beast Boy had a feeling that there would be an undercover assignment.

"Do I hear an undercover assignment coming on? Lucky for you guys, I happen to be a master of disguise.", Beast Boy cockily embellished.

To prove his point, Beast Boy turned into a Monkey first, then a kangaroo, and finally, a mongoose. Of course, Raven had doubts.

"Yeah, a green mongoose is gonna blend right in.", Raven spoke sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Terra thought it was funny.

"That's actually kinda cute.", Terra grinned.

Robin had then decided on someone else for the mission this time.

"Sorry, Beast Boy. I was thinking of someone with a slightly better disguise.", Robin stated.

Beast Boy then resumed human form quickly and tapped on what seemingly appears to be Cyborg.

"I can understand if it's Terra, but what are you gonna do? Dress Cyborg up like a washing machine?", Beast Boy asked.

Suddenly, Cyborg tipped over and landed backwards, surprising Beast Boy, causing him to hop up to the ceiling and turn into a chameleon. Then, the real Cyborg stepped forward.

"That isn't me. That's my fully robotic replacement.", Cyborg spoke as he then walked in and lifted the robot back up with the remote and continued.

"Not nearly as charming, but he can bench press a bus."

Terra had voiced her reaction.

"Yeah, I can see that.", Terra admitted.

Then, Terra tapped the robot's head two times before it spoke.

"Boo-yah!", the robot shouted.

By doing so, it surprised them and scared them away while Terra was just surprised when it's head sprang off from the neck, revealing a spring connecting it as it bounced around. Cyborg looked embarrassed from it.

"He still has a few bugs to work out.", Cyborg stated.

Terra, however, only giggled from the bug that was found as Beast Boy felt peeved.

"No fair. Like I said, I can understand if Terra's going and I may be all green, but he's half metal. How come he gets to go?", asked Beast Boy before Cyborg explained the answer with Beast Boy obviously looking more peeved.

"Because I have new toys.", Cyborg answered.

Terra shook her head in surprise from hearing this.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say 'toys'?", asked Terra.

Cyborg was willing to oblige as he unveiled a platinum suit for Terra with upgrades that allow her to phase through objects and also possess anyone and/or anything. The suit looked recently polished and can only powered by her gem. Also, it came with a sparkling silver cloak, looking more ghost-like.

"Of course, I did.", Cyborg replied.

The floor panel then opened up and revealed Cyborg's latest tech.

"May I present, the Phantom Mark 2!", Cyborg exclaimed.

Terra was surprised to say the least.

"You actually made that suit?", Terra asked.

Cyborg had to answer.

"Yep. I just finished making that suit from scratch, just for you. Just a few upgrades, some fine-tweaking, and no one's the wiser.", Cyborg explained.

Terra then carefully put the suit on as she asked Cyborg about something.

"So, you said you put in a few upgrades. What can it do?"

Cyborg answered her question as he got out two high-tech rings and put one on through each middle finger.

"Well, all you have to do is place your gem in the hole and see for yourself.", Cyborg stated.

Terra was confused from hearing that.

"Uh, okay.", Terra responded.

Nevertheless, Terra placed her gem in the hole and immediately turned transparent blue gray, surprising her even more, especially when she suddenly started to levitate.

"Wh-what's going on?!", Terra exclaimed.

Cyborg then explained.

"Simple. When you placed your gem inside it, you entered the phasing stage, and now you can phase through walls and even phase into anyone or thing. Heck, you've even activated the levitators on the suit.", Cyborg explained.

Terra was a bit confused, although she got the gist.

"So, you're saying I've turned into a ghost?", Terra asked.

Cyborg smirkingly shrugged.

"Well, yeah. Well, except for the "passing away" bit.", Cyborg replied.

Terra had but one reaction about it.

"This is awesome!", Terra shouted with glee.

Beast Boy felt the same way.

"You just read my mind!", exclaimed Beast Boy.

Cyborg then spoke even further.

"Of course, if you just want to fly, you can just turn the gem in a clockwise direction."

Terra then glanced at the glowing chest badge as he continued speaking further.

"Turning it the other direction should deactivate it, changing you back to normal. Oh, did I mention you can manipulate the plates on your hands to make other stuff move?", Cyborg added.

Terra grew surprised to hear that.

"Really?", puzzled Terra.

"Don't believe me? Try it out on my robot.", Cyborg ushered.

Terra understood that.

"Got it.", Terra agreed before she then focused on Cyborg's robot and then pointed her hands at it, causing the metal plates to eject from her gloves and move toward the robot and face adjacent directions at each other before making the robot levitate by letting out an invisible wavelength, creating a zero-g environment around it.

"Boo-yah!", the robot spoke.

Then, she carefully let it down, still impressed with the capabilities as the plates returned to her gloves.

"Rock on. Okay, I know how I'm getting in, but what about you?", asked Terra.

To answer her question, Cyborg put his fists against each other, moved them away from each other, and then slamming the two rings together with enough force to activate a holographic Generator. When the light faded, Cyborg now looks more human from before, surprising the others.

"A holographic generator!", Starfire spoke.

"Dude, you look-", Beast Boy began.

"Unplugged.", Raven finished.

Terra answered as she flew down next to Beast Boy, in her ghostly form.

"More human is more like it.", Terra commented.

"Nice work. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were just normal.", Robin complimented before Cyborg then looked at his human-looking hands.

"Uh, thanks."

Later, Cyborg was in his room checking himself out.

"Aw, yeah, baby! Somebody's been working out.", Cyborg said to himself as he continued checking himself out until he heard a phasing noise with which he turned to notice Terra, still in her phasing state, and Starfire.

That, in turn, slightly embarrassed him.

"Whoa! Hey! Star, Terra, I didn't-", Cyborg began before he then looked more at the ghostly Terra, who was floating, and Starfire who was on the ground.

"How long have you been standing there?", asked Cyborg before Terra answered as she put her hand on her gem.

"Hey, I just got in here.", Terra replied before she then turned the gem in a counter-clockwise direction, deactivating the suit's powers as she lands in the ground feet first, changing her back to normal. Then, they both walked in.

"Forgive me. Your door was open.", Starfire spoke.

"Oh, it's cool. Just checking out the old, unimproved me.", Cyborg stated.

"Funny, I was testing out the new, improved me.", Terra commented.

Cyborg glanced at Terra.

"I'd forgotten what it was like to have real hands- well, almost real.", Cyborg admitted.

Starfire stepped closer to Cyborg.

"They are most convincing, however, my preference is for the original version.", Starfire assured.

Cyborg blushed from hearing that and turned to the mirror.

"This is the original version.", Cyborg responded bluntly.

Terra knew that Starfire got it wrong.

"No, Cyborg. She meant that she likes you just the way you are. In fact, whether you're full human, or half robot, I like you the way you are too.", Terra assured, making Cyborg smile.

Then, Robin's voice called out.

"Cyborg, Terra, it's time.", Robin spoke.

Terra turned to Starfire as did Cyborg.

"Well, wish us luck.", Terra spoke.

Later, at H.I.V.E. Academy, Cyborg got his lunch first, leaving him disgusted before Terra got hers, only she did not express disgust, but instead, gratitude.

"Thanks for the grub.", gratified Terra.

Then, Cyborg and Terra were looking for a table while discussing the plan.

"So, what do we do now?", asked Terra.

"Okay. Just play it cool, and you'll blend right in.", Cyborg replied.

Then, the two disguised friends noticed the students looking at them. Terra waved her hand.

"Uh, hello?", Terra greeted.

Cyborg then had to play along as he sniffed the Sloppy joes.

"Ahh, sloppy joes. Just like the mad scientist who created me used to make.", Cyborg spoke.

Then, the students continued their chat, with Terra checking if it's safe. When she had finished, she shrugged and smiled nervously.

"Whew.", Cyborg sighed.

"Okay. Well, nice talking to you.", Terra spoke as she walked with Cyborg.

Then, Cyborg and Terra sat next to each other.

"That was too close.", Cyborg admitted.

Just as Cyborg was about to bite down on his sloppy joes as Terra was opening the chocolate milk carton, a voice caught their attention.

"You're in our seats.", a familiar, gruff voice spoke.

Then, they look up to notice Mammoth, joined by Gizmo and Jinx. Terra tried reasoning with them.

"Sorry. I didn't know it was your seat. Just let us move to a different seat and we'll be out of your way.", Terra assured.

"Hey, newbies, this is our table. What do you two think you're doing here?", Gizmo asked.

"They look familiar. Did you go to Darkway Prep?", asked Jinx.

"What're your names, punks?", asked Mammoth.

"Probably something lame. Oh, let me guess. Snot Man and Booger girl.", Gizmo joked, unaware that Terra grumbled from hearing that.

"No, wait. Mr. and Ms. Nose Pickers.", Gizmo continued.

"Do you two even have any powers?", puzzled Jinx.

Terra looked at Jinx.

"More than you can imagine.", Terra responded bluntly.

Mammoth then picked up Cyborg's Sloppy Joes and held it up.

"I'm hungry.", Mammoth states before he then ate it. "Get lost."

"Yeah, scum, take a hike.", Gizmo concurred before he then set his hover disc down.

Afterwards, it maneuvered itself underneath Cyborg's chair. Cyborg noticed it but before he could react, a boxing-glove mechanic burst out and pushed Cyborg to the other side with Terra managing to dodge him. Then, the other students, even the H.I.V.E. Team laughed away, angering Terra slightly while Cyborg got back up.

"Ooh, big mistake.", Terra spoke as Cyborg growled before pressing his fists together, being encased in stone-like Armor while Terra pushed the gem on her chest and became a transparent, blue gray ghost once again.

She then maneuvered the metal plates toward the table, lifting it up before Cyborg then leapt into the air and slammed down on the table, knocking it to the floor and creating a horizontal backlash all the way toward the wall. Terra then descended down a bit, still a ghost as Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo turned toward the two as the metal plates returned to her gloves.

"My name is Phantom.", Terra, AKA "Phantom", spoke.

"My name is Stone, and it looks like you need to find a new table.", Cyborg, AKA "Stone" spoke gruffly.

Gizmo stammered in fear as Mammoth and Jinx were impressed.

"Not bad.", Mammoth admitted.

"Let's just see how they do in combat practice.", Jinx stayed.

Later, they were at Combat Practice, with Cyborg and Terra standing next to Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx. Suddenly, as the buzzer rang out, the part of the floor, they're standing on became a column before three more parts became columns as a finish line. Jinx went first.

"Gamma maneuver!", Jinx shouted.

Gizmo then went next. Cyborg and Terra were confused.

"Hold on!", Cyborg shouted.

"We don't know that.", Terra added.

"Then get out of the way.", Mammoth responded before he bumped Cyborg on the arm and went next.

The ghost girl then turned to "Stone".

"So, we're going together?", asked Terra.

"You know it.", Cyborg responded with a smirk before he and Terra followed Mammoth only to be confronted by H.I.V.E.'s robots.

"Time to kick butt.", Cyborg stated.

"Amen to that.", Terra concurred.

Then, the duo charged toward the robots.

Meanwhile, Jinx dodged lasers as best as she could before Gizmo fired misled at the laser turrets. As Gizmo got closer to the finish line, he noticed the spikes appearing from the floor and dodged them while Mammoth ran through the spikes, breaking them. The droids were holding Cyborg, much to Gizmo and Mammoth's amusement.

"Ha! The newb is toast.", Gizmo smirked.

"Hey, Rocko, had enough?", Mammoth joked before he and Gizmo laughed at the situation, angering Terra once again.

"You are so not getting away with that.", Terra growled before she then phased herself inside the droid and controlled it as the red dot turned blue.

She then whacked at the other robots, freeing him.

"Thanks for the assist.", "Stone" gratified before the blue, seemingly defective robot replied.

"Anytime.", the robot spoke in Terra's voice before Terra left the robot as it laid down on the ground.

This prompted Gizmo and Mammoth to change their mocking tones into impressed ones.

"Wow. Did she just-", Gizmo began before Mammoth answered.

"Yep, she did.", Mammoth replied.

Jinx then went to Mammoth and Gizmo.

"Quit fooling around. The headmasters are watching.", Jinx urged.

As Jinx pointed to them, the others, and Terra, looked up to notice them.

"So, that's the headmaster, huh? And that must be Lex Luthor with him. But why would he be here in Jump City with him?", Terra puzzled.

Then, the H.I.V.E. trio ran to the finish line only for them to be trapped by the tentacles that appeared from the small columns. Terra then turned to Cyborg.

"You think we should help them?", asked the transparent ghost.

"Maybe.", replied the Stone-coated Warrior.

Then, he cracked his knuckles before he and Terra pursued them. As Cyborg jumped on and smashed the two tentacles, before doing a flip, Terra then used the metal plates in her hands to levitate the two floor plates and tossed them toward the tentacles and the turrets, freeing them. Terra smirked at the trio as Cyborg helped them up.

"Not bad for a couple of newbies, huh?", Terra smirked.

Gizmo then dashed toward the finish line.

"We've gotta cross the finish line!", Gizmo shouted.

Then, both Terra and Cyborg crossed the finish line first. As Cyborg changed back to normal form (that is, under the human hologram), Terra turned her gem left, deactivating the suit's powers, making her bound to gravity once more. They were both excited.

"Whoo-hoo!", Terra whooped.

"Yes! Now, that's what I'm-", Cyborg shouted before Gizmo interrupted.

Before he could finish, Gizmo interrupted.

"Zip it, Grapple Brain.", Gizmo snapped.

Then, a booming voice, made Gizmo move back while it drew the attention of Cyborg and Terra.

"You! Phantom and Stone.", The Headmaster shouted before he descended to the same level as Cyborg and Terra.

"Sneaking into my school, destroying my drones, making my top students look like amateur pick pockets, you two must think you're very clever. But you're not clever.", the headmaster threatened.

Terra knew what that meant as the trio looked on.

"Oh? And what would that make us?", Terra asked.

Whatever happened next was unexpected.

"You're brilliant.", the headmaster complimented.

Terra grew puzzled.

"Huh?"

"Well done, Mr. Stone, and Ms. Phantom. Well done.", the headmaster congratulated with glee before Cyborg and Terra sighed in relief.

"I see a bright future for you two.", the headmaster spoke before Terra blushed as she brushed her head with her hand.

"Uh, thanks." , Terra gratified.

"Uh, great school you have here, Mr.-", Cyborg began before the Headmaster then shook hands with Terra and Cyborg and introduced himself.

"Blood. Brother Blood. At your service.", Brother Blood spoke.

Terra was surprised to say the least.

"I-I don't know what to say.", Terra spoke, neither of them knowing that Lex Luthor was growling quietly as he saw this from far away.

Then, Brother Blood turned toward the trio with his smile turned to a frown toward Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth.

"And as for you 3, failure will not be tolerated!", Brother Blood shouted as his eyes glowed red, scaring the heck out of the trio.

"You were already sent back after graduating once. Fail me again, and I'll have you sent to your doom! Do I make myself clear?", asked Brother Blood.

Then, Terra noticed that Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth's eyes glowed red.

"Yes, Brother.", the H.I.V.E. Trio spoke before Terra grew confused.

"Did you see that?", asked Terra.

Cyborg nodded as he answered.

"Yep."

Brother Blood then spoke to his classmates as he ascended into the air.

"Outstanding. In a few days, I will unveil your class project, the culmination of all your hard work over the last few weeks with support by fellow Metropolis entrepreneur, Lex Luthor.", Brother Blood began announcing.

Then, Brother Blood's eyes glowed red, as did the other classmates' eyes as he spoke further.

"And when it is unleashed, our foes will tremble in our wake. Tremble!", Brother Blood shouted.

Then, they cheered and chanted his name, confusing Cyborg and Terra.

"Brother Blood! Brother Blood! Brother Blood! Brother Blood!"

"Something's definitely up.", Terra guessed.

"I know.", Cyborg agreed.

Then, Lex floated over to Brother Blood on a different hover pod as he spoke.

"Brother Blood. I'd like a word with you in private.", Lex spoke.

"Of course. Anything for Metropolis' very own entrepreneur.", Brother Blood agreed.

Later, in the rec room, they were drinking tea.

"I must say, Luthor, that tea is delicious. I think it would go better with a couple of sugar cubes, wouldn't you agree?", Brother Blood admitted.

"Of course. But, you see, there's something that's been weighing on my mind lately.", Lex began.

"Oh? And what is it?", asked Brother Blood.

"These recruits that arrived this morning. Are we truly certain they are not our enemies in disguise, Blood?", asked Lex, puzzling him.

"Whatever do you mean?", asked Blood.

"With respect, I've observed their fighting styles for longer than I care to count. It seems rather unique to us, but their team effort is just as remarkable as that of the Teen Titans. And so, it seems to me that for these spies to walk among us in those corridors is the height of futility.", Lex explained.

"Now, now, Luthor. I assure you, these latest recruits are not spies.", Brother Blood spoke.

However, Lex was quite adamant, as calm as he is.

"What sense does it make for us to keep these recruits around if they made your best students look like amateurs without hesitation? Would it not be more authoritative on our part to search these new recruits for any evidence that points against them?", asked Lex.

Then, Brother Blood stood up.

"But that would mean a lack of trust in the H.I.V.E. Academy, Lex. And that certainly won't do, will it?", asked Brother Blood as his eyes glowed red, although Lex's focus did not waver.

"You don't have any room to talk. You and I both know that the only reason that they're loyal to you was thanks in part to your mental powers.", Lex pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose they have something to do with that. Regardless, if it makes you feel any better, if, for whatever reason, your suspicions were correct, I'll send you on my way to help me finish them.", Brother Blood assured as Lex finishes his tea.

"Thank you very much, Blood. I'll begin preparations as soon as I finish my tea.", Lex gratified.

Back at Titans Tower, Robin and Starfire were worried about them.

"Cyborg and Terra's communication relay has been deactivated.", Starfire spoke.

"Could be interference. Let's just give them a minute.", Robin assured.

Beast Boy agreed, but for a different reason.

"Besides, who needs him? I know Terra's gonna be okay, and this Cyborg is way more fun.", Beast Boy concurred as he was shown to have put the hat and scarf on the Cyborg robot.

"Boo-yah!", the robot spoke as Robin and Raven were clearly frustrated with Beast Boy's antics.

"Any chance we could replace Beast Boy with a robot, too?", Raven joked before Beast Boy pulled the bottom eyelid down with his finger and looked at her that way.

"Cut it out. I don't think Cyborg would appreciate-", Robin began before a familiar voice got the Titans' attention.

"Appreciate what?", Cyborg began before Terra then spoke next.

"The fact that we're already the top butt-kickers in our class?", Terra finished.

Beast Boy grew surprised upon noticing Cyborg and Terra and removed the hat and scarf from Cyborg's robot.

"Cyborg! Terra!", Beast Boy exclaimed as he did so.

However, Terra spotted that.

"Don't think I don't know what you were doing, Beast Boy.", Terra spoke with a smirk.

Starfire wanted to know something.

"Your infiltration is successful, yes?", asked Starfire.

At H.I.V.E. Academy, Cyborg answered first, then Terra.

"You bet."

"We had a few close calls, though.", Terra added.

Robin wanted to know what was going on.

"What have you learned?", Robin asked.

Terra answered first and then Cyborg for the question.

"First off, we found out that the H.I.V.E. Academy's new leaders are Brother Blood and Lex Luthor. He seems to be using his mental powers to brainwash the students here. Guess that explains how he's known as the headmaster. As for the bald girl, I'm not sure why he teamed up with him.", Terra replied.

"We also found out they're working on some class project. It sounds heavy, but no details yet.", Cyborg added.

"Well, find out and get out. The longer you two are there, the more dangerous it gets.", Robin warned.

Cyborg understood.

"Believe me. We don't plan on sticking around.", Cyborg spoke before Terra then noticed the H.I.V.E. trio and gasped as Cyborg hid his robot arm.

"Well, what do you know? It's the headmaster's scrum-buffing pets.", Gizmo spoke as Terra and Cyborg stepped back.

"Get 'em!", Gizmo ordered.

 **Chapter 3**

Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth were closing in on Cyborg and Terra.

"Don't bother trying to run.", Jinx spoke.

"You won't get far. The whole school is in on it.", Mammoth added.

Terra thought that they were caught while Cyborg wanted to know more.

"Look, I know this looks bad, but-"

"In on what?", asked Cyborg.

"What do you think, pie for brains? Your initiation.", Gizmo answered as he got out a unicycle and a dress.

Terra was confused.

"Huh? That's what this is about?", puzzled Terra.

"Don't laugh. You have to eat the unicycle.", Mammoth added, leaving both Terra and Cyborg extremely puzzled.

Later, Cyborg got out, dressed in his pink tutu over the clothes with Jinx and Terra waiting outside. He turned to notice the two of them with Jinx holding the books. Jinx gave a sort of smirk as Terra knew what she was doing.

"How about I hold the books for you?", suggested Terra.

Afterward, the school was laughing as Terra was holding the books, following Jinx, while Cyborg was following them in the pink tutu. Jinx blushed as Cyborg got embarrassed while Terra was just puzzled.

At the training station, Terra's station was right next to Cyborg's. Brother Blood and Lex Luthor turned to notice Cyborg lifting a weight as Terra was doing the same, but on her terms with levitators. The two of them were doing exceptionally well.

"We have ourselves a couple of naturals.", Brother Blood grinned.

"Indeed. Take them to maximum.", Lex ordered.

Then, one of the staff members did that, causing the weight to become heavier for both Terra and Cyborg. Cyborg lifted it up completely as Terra maximized the levitator's power, lifting the weight up completely as well. Needless to say, Brother Blood and Lex Luthor were impressed.

Later, Terra and Cyborg were eating lunch with the H.I.V.E. team. Gizmo had an opinion about this.

"Lunch is super today, and the mashed potatoes are dynamite.", Gizmo commented.

Terra heard that and felt the same way.

"For once, we can actually agree.", Terra agreed before she noticed Jinx and Mammoth giggling about something and then noticed something in Cyborg's mashed potatoes.

"Uh, there's something in your lunch.", Terra warned as she pointed to it before Cyborg then noticed the tiny bomb in the mashed potatoes and tossed it to Gizmo's mashed potatoes.

Jinx and Mammoth noticed that and then gasped a moment before giggling, thinking about how funny it would be. Gizmo turned to see them laughing.

"Hey! What are you Slug faces laughing at?", Gizmo asked.

However, Jinx was only brushing against her head with her hand as Mammoth was eating the mashed potatoes before the tiny bomb blew up on Gizmo's mashed potatoes, leaving said mashed potatoes landing on Gizmo's face, causing the students to laugh at that little prank, even Terra and Cyborg.

It was class time as Terra and Cyborg were paying attention as Lex Luthor happened to be a professor on the class.

"So that's why any good doomsday threat needs...what?", Lex asked before Gizmo had his hand raised, only for Lex to call someone else.

"Ms. Phantom?", asked Lex.

Terra had the correct answer right away as Gizmo obviously looked peeved.

"Effective misdirection.", Terra answered.

"Correct. Moving on...", Lex spoke as Jinx looked dreamily at Cyborg, who blushed while Gizmo was steamed.

Later, Cyborg and Terra were backed into a corner, only for Jinx to hand the two H.I.V.E. communicators to Cyborg and Terra.

"Congratulations.", Jinx congratulated.

Terra was surprised once more.

"Huh?", puzzled Terra.

"You two're one of us.", Jinx replied.

Cyborg and Terra then took them as Jinx smiled as did Mammoth while Gizmo begrudgingly smiled.

"Thanks.", Terra gratified.

"But that doesn't mean we have to like you.", Gizmo spoke.

Terra knew the real reason Gizmo was like that.

"Well, I know you don't have to, but I get the hint.", Terra responded as the two disguised heroes looked at their new communicators.

Meanwhile, at Titans Tower, Beast Boy was fiddling with the robot.

"So the plumber says, 'Just because I'm a talking aardvark, doesn't mean I can drive.' Ha ha ha!", Beast Boy joked before he then pressed a button on the remote.

"Boo-yah! Boo-yah! Boo-yah!", the robot spoke, earning Starfire's giggle.

Robin was obviously worried about the real Cyborg and Terra.

"No word in 4 days. That's it. I'm calling them.", Robin spoke before Starfire put her hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, please, we may endanger their mission.", Starfire warned.

Of course, Raven felt differently.

"Or we may save their lives. Something's not right here.", Raven guessed.

Beast Boy was trying to figure something else out.

"Tell me about it. I can't figure out how to make this thing burp.", Beast Boy stated before, eventually, he made the robot burp and laughed, only to earn angry looks from Robin, Starfire, and Raven.

"What? I'm trying to make him more realistic.", Beast Boy explained.

Robin then called Cyborg and Terra.

"Cyborg, Terra, do you copy? Guys, come in.", Robin urged.

Then, the monitor showed Cyborg and Terra.

"This isn't a good time, you guys.", Cyborg spoke.

"Yeah, we've got a theory of mayhem test tomorrow and we're totally gonna bomb.", Terra added.

Robin felt that to be a bit tiresome.

"Please tell me you're joking."

Cyborg had to fib a bit.

"Yeah. Uh, look, sorry we haven't checked in.", Cyborg apologized.

"Yeah, we've been learning their combat techniques, weapons, armor, and even had a dance.", Terra added before she yelped upon quickly realizing she had a slip of the tongue.

"A dance? Terra, you and Cyborg are there to find out what the H.I.V.E. is planning, not learn to tango.", Robin reminded.

"Don't you think I know that? It's not easy keeping this up without getting caught.", Terra responded.

"We just need a little more time.", Cyborg added.

Robin had a different idea.

"Or maybe it's time we went on the offensive.", Robin spoke.

Later, Terra and Cyborg were in the computer room as Lex happened to have heard her voice.

"Okay, Cyborg. I'm gonna meet up with the Titans. They are gonna need some help. Just remember, if you get caught, you're gonna have to humor Brother Blood long enough until I give the signal. That way, he wouldn't suspect a thing until it's too late.", Terra planned.

Cyborg nodded as he turned the computer on.

"Gotcha, Terra.", Cyborg agreed before Terra entered her phasing stage, just as Cyborg had finished booting up the computer, neither of them knowing that Lex was listening at the door.

"So, that is your name. Terra. Luckily, I have something planned just for you.", Lex smirked before he walked away.

"I'm in.", Cyborg assured.

Robin was not willing to wait any longer.

"Good. Just make it quick.", Robin urged.

Cyborg then searched through the files and found one.

"OK. I found the mainframe.", Cyborg spoke.

Just as Cyborg opened the file, Terra started phasing through the floor.

"Whoa!", Cyborg reacted.

Terra wanted to know what it was.

"What is it?", asked Terra.

"I think I've just found the class project. They're building something called-", Cyborg began.

Terra knew what it was.

"An ion amplifier.", Terra realized.

Then, Brother Blood stepped in just as Terra only phased through the floor with only her head at the top of the floor.

"That is correct.", Brother Blood spoke.

Terra gasped upon apparent discovery.

"Terra, who's..", Robin began before Terra piped him down and told him as she glared at him.

"Blood.", Terra responded.

Fortunately, Terra's head was not within line of vision for Brother Blood, as Terra was not within range of a ceiling lamp. Unfortunately, Cyborg was caught red-handed as he stepped back.

"Well, this is a surprise, Mr. Stone... or should I say, Cyborg.", Brother Blood admitted.

Terra gasped upon noticing that his cover was blown it as quietly as she could while Cyborg revealed his true self and prepared a sonic cannon at Brother Blood.

"Relax. I don't want to fight.", Brother Blood assured as he then held out an ion amplifier with his hand. "It's a remarkable weapon, really. Compact, elegant, devastating in its power... but it's nothing compared to you."

Cyborg wanted answers.

"What do you want from me?", asked Cyborg.

Brother Blood wanted nothing.

"Oh, it's not what I want. It's what you want, and what I can give you.", Brother Blood spoke as he stepped forward, his eyes glowing red, forcing Terra to look away as Cyborg was not fortunate enough to avoid looking into them.

Cyborg clutched his head as Brother Blood got closer and put his hand on Cyborg's cannon, causing him to step back and notice that it was turned back into a real hand, with actual feeling.

"My hand. I can feel it. It's real.", Cyborg spoke in surprise and disbelief.

Then, as soon as Brother Blood's eyes stopped glowing red, the hand turned back into the way it is now.

"No!", Cyborg before he then got on his knees.

Terra felt sorry for him as Brother Blood spoke further.

"Serve me, and I can make you what you once were. I can give back your life.", Brother Blood assured.

Cyborg looked at Terra as Brother Blood put his hand on his shoulder. Terra nodded, thinking it is time to keep humoring him.

"Do it.", Terra urged.

Cyborg then turned to Brother Blood and had to agree, of course he didn't mean it, but Brother Blood doesn't know that.

"I'll do anything you ask.", Cyborg spoke softly.

Terra then quietly sighed and phased through the floor completely. Brother Blood was just as relieved as well.

"Good. Then I think it's time for the other students to see our little class project.", Brother Blood stated.

Meanwhile, as Terra descended to the floor below, she switched out of her phasing state before she spoke.

"Phew. That was close.", Terra sighed.

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out.

"Oh, no. It is far from close, actually, Ms. Phantom. Or should I say...Tara Markov.", Lex spoke, surprising her as she gasped.

"How did you know?", asked Terra.

"I was on my way to the computer lab when I suddenly heard you and your partner in crime's voices. I already told Brother Blood of this situation, you know. How else would your friend be caught red-handed and forced to serve under him? Right now, as we speak, your friend is being wrapped around the headmaster's finger., and that means my dreams of global domination will come true.", Lex replied.

"You're wrong. Even if he is under Brother Blood's control, Cyborg would never do anything to hurt us.", Terra assured.

"Is that a fact, Terra? Well, all the more reason I can't let you interlopers get in the way of them now.", Lex spoke before he then got out a platinum version of the ion amplifier with red and green lights on before firing a red and green blast at Terra, who narrowly missed and had to enter her phasing state before phasing downward to avoid the blast, frustrating Lex as he growled before calming himself.

"No matter. By the end of this day, Brother Blood and I will see to it that those wretched Titans suffer!", Lex spoke.

Later, at the halls, Raven appeared via dark portal and saw that the coast is clear.

"Clear.", Raven assured.

Then, Robin and Starfire caught up with Raven. Robin turned to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, hurry up.", Robin urged.

Beast Boy had to wheel the robot up to them with great difficulty and then dusted off his hands.

"Next time Cyborg builds a robot, he better leave instructions.", Beast Boy sighed.

Then, the robot spoke loudly as he clenched his fist quickly raised it in the air and brought it back.

"Boo-yah! Boo-yah!", the robot shouted before Beast Boy turned into a starfish and muffled the blabbermouth, relieving Robin, Raven, and Starfire, as it appeared to have not triggered any alarm just as Robin picked up two signals: one above and the other below.

"I'm picking up Cyborg and Terra's signals... one of them is above us, but the other, directly below us.", Robin stated.

Then, Terra descended in her phasing state and deactivated the suit.

"'Sup, guys.", Terra greeted.

Beast Boy was relieved.

"Terra!", Beast Boy exclaimed as he then hugged Terra.

"Hey, not too tight, Beast Boy.", Terra wheezed.

He then let go just as Robin walked up to her.

"What happened?", asked Robin.

"You see, that's what I was going to tell you. Cyborg and I got-", Terra began before, suddenly, the podium that they were standing on, spun around, causing the five Titans, and the robotic replacement of Cyborg, to fall through the floor straight into the stage where the combat practice stage is when it appeared dark at first, but then lit up completely. Terra knew where they wound up while Beast Boy had a bad feeling about it.

"Hey, I know that place. This is the training room.", Terra realized.

"Not good.", Beast Boy commented.

Brother Blood and Lex Luthor then spoke, catching their attention.

"The Teen Titans. And the latest recruit, Terra.", Brother Blood spoke.

Terra gasped upon him finding out that Brother Blood knows who she really is.

"So nice to make your acquaintance.", Lex Luthor spoke.

"Let me guess. You told him?", Terra guessed.

"I can assure you that's not important. What is important is that we'd introduce you to our students, but we're fairly certain you've already met.", Lex spoke as Terra and the others turned to notice Cyborg, under the persona of Stone, and the H.I.V.E. team.

Cyborg then called the others to battle.

"Attack pattern alpha!", Cyborg shouted before he then jumped up first with Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth joining them.

Beast Boy, Terra, Raven, Starfire, and Robin looked on in shock and surprise as Brother Blood's eyes glowed red while he and Lex Luthor smiled.

 **Chapter 4**

The H.I.V.E. team, led by Cyborg, were falling toward the ground with Gizmo launching his missiles at the Titans, but only one managed to hit the ground far away as the other two hit the same floor but each got closer than the last. As the Titans scattered, Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and picked the robot up. Brother Blood and Lex Luthor watched with Blood expressing his own exuberant joy.

"No mercy. No mercy!", Brother Blood shouted.

Starfire launched her starbolts at Mammoth but missed. Her opponent then rammed the column, knocking it down, before Starfire flew away quickly while Raven had her hands full with Jinx as she launched her luck blasts at Raven but missed. Raven retaliated by lifting a few podiums and then tossing them toward Jinx, who bravely ran up one of them and jumped across the rest as they hit the wall. Robin found himself on the run from Gizmo, who was not far behind when Terra flew closer to Robin.

"You need some help?", asked Terra.

"That would be nice, actually.", Robin responded.

"Consider it done.", Terra replied before she then went into phasing mode once again and phased inside Gizmo's suit, practically hacking it.

Gizmo was confused when he noticed that one of his mechanical claws are not working.

"What? Why won't this crud work?!", Gizmo exclaimed.

Suddenly, Gizmo heard Terra inside his head.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?", Terra echoed.

"You. Get out of my head!", Gizmo shouted.

"Not a chance, 'cause you know what they say: Possession is 9/10ths of a law!", Terra echoed before she maneuvered the claws and caused Gizmo to hit Mammoth with missiles.

He was mad.

"What was that for?", Mammoth asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, OK?! I can't control it!", Gizmo panicked.

Terra giggled inside Gizmo's head and then sighed.

"And that's enough.", Terra echoed before she then phased out of Gizmo's suit, causing it to short-circuit, and exited the phasing state, but is still flying.

Robin found that impressive.

"Pretty impressive, Terra.", Robin complimented.

"Thanks, Robin.", Terra gratified.

"Don't just stand there! Attack Tara Markov at once!", Lex shouted.

"You got it!", Cyborg agreed before he then turned up and attacked Terra by leaping in the air toward her and slamming her to the ground, although it didn't do much.

"Dude, ever heard the phrase 'TMI'?", Terra joked.

Then, Cyborg grabbed Terra by the hair, spun her around, and flung her into the air, sending her yelling as she was struggling to stop spinning with the robot replacement watching. Then, that gave Terra an idea as Beast Boy was trying to find a useful feature.

"Come on. Come on. How do you make this thing-oh.", Beast Boy spoke as he then, finally, noticed the words "Attack mode" in the remote.

"Attack mode.", Beast Boy read.

Terra overheard that and went into phasing mode again.

"Attack mode. We could use that. I never thought I'd have to do this, but...", Terra spoke before she phased herself inside the robot replacement of Cyborg.

Then, the robot's red eye turned from red to blue and then spoke in Terra's voice, as it is being currently possessed by Terra.

"Alright, Beast Boy, let's move. Teen Titans, go!", Terra shouted.

Elsewhere, Starfire was having trouble with Jinx and Gizmo, especially when she flipped backwards and he flew up above her before he started taunting her.

"You can't hit me. You can't hit me.", Gizmo tainted before Starfire then hit Gizmo with her starbolts, only for it to hit a hologram as it taunted.

Then, more holograms circled around her and taunted her.

"You can't hit me. You can't hit me. You can't hit me. You can't hit me.", the holograms mocked before Starfire created a starbolt barrier, that not only destroyed the holograms, but also hit the real one as well, with his jet pack damaged, again.

"Crud!", Gizmo exclaimed.

Then, Mammoth hopped toward Starfire and crashed her to the floor, leaving her eyes spinning.

Meanwhile, Robin was trying to tell Cyborg to stop pretending.

"Enough, Cyborg. It's time to drop the act."

Cyborg had to make it look convincing.

"This isn't an act.", Cyborg stated before he charged toward Robin and pounded him in the face, landing him next to Starfire and sending the staffs flying.

After Starfire's eyes stopped spinning, she stopped to notice Cyborg preparing to pound Robin for good when Terra, possessing the robot replacement of Cyborg, ran into him and grabbed him with her arms, running him through a wall, before Cyborg knocked Terra back through a different spot of the wall, although she managed to land in a nearby podium.

"I gotta admit, I didn't think you'd have the guts to possess my replacement, Terra.", Cyborg admitted.

Terra answered as she cracked the robot body's knuckles.

"Well, there's a first time for everything.", Terra responded.

Meanwhile, below, Beast Boy was knocked back toward a podium by Mammoth and Raven was just pushed back by Jinx's magic as she shielded herself. Then, Gizmo got on the ground and shot out a force field generator straight toward the 4 Titans and trapped them. Robin knew what it was while Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire tried to break through it but failed.

"Force field.", Robin spoke.

Terra was shocked to see them trapped.

"No!", Terra exclaimed.

She then looked back at Cyborg as he spoke next.

"So, it's just you and me now.", Cyborg spoke next.

Then, they faced each other before Cyborg made his first move by punching her toward the wall. He then got closer and looked down when Terra got back up.

"Okay. Now it's my turn. Never thought I'd say this, but...", Terra began before she then used an uppercut on Cyborg. "BOO-YAH!"

The force of the uppercut pushed Cyborg toward a podium, destroying it. The Titans looked on impressed with awe as Terra was impressed as well.

"Wow. I didn't think I could actually knock Cyborg back.", Terra exclaimed in surprise.

Meanwhile, Lex was furious.

"No! This cannot happen!", Lex growled.

Cyborg then charged toward her, much to her surprise.

"Boo-yah this!", Cyborg shouted.

Terra then prepared a sonic cannon in her right hand, only for it to be completely crushed, sending her to the ground. Terra then quickly rethought things.

"Okay, well that didn't work out.", Terra admitted before Lex entered the fray with the same red and green laser blast from earlier, although she was lucky enough to evade it.

"What is it with you and that weapon, Lex?", Terra asked.

"This weapon is much more powerful than that ion amplifier, Terra. In fact, it is known as the Eon Gauntlet. It comes equipped with red solar mini-lamps, and, of course, Kryptonite. Alone, they do nothing, but together, they deal quite a fortitude of damage. Red and green, the colors of Christmas.", Lex explained as he walked toward Terra in the robot replacement's body.

"And you!", Lex began just as he then crushed her left hand with but a swift strike, earning her pained yell, before he followed through on the two legs before a punch to the gut.

"Are on! The naughty! List!", Lex shouted as he delivered said blows, forcing Terra to phase out of the robot body completely and land on the ground, no longer in phasing mode.

"Terra! Are you okay?", asked Beast Boy as Terra got back up.

"Whew! Talk about getting the living daylights punched out of me.", Terra admitted.

"Stone, you have my permission to execute this machine.", Lex assured before Cyborg screamed as he began pounding on the robot with two alternating fists at a much faster pace, eventually breaking one ring and revealing himself to be Cyborg.

The others looked on in shock, especially Terra, who's just as surprised.

"Whoa. Now, that is too gruesome.", Terra admitted.

Cyborg was holding onto the robot's wrist as it gave out sparks before getting back up and growled after turning around. Gizmo's secret suspicions were confirmed as Jinx and Mammoth got surprised.

"I knew it! The stinking gack bag is one of them!", Gizmo shouted.

Brother Blood knew better as he descended to ground level, his eyes glowing red.

"No. He's one of us now.", Brother Blood assured.

Then, Cyborg's eyes glowed red.

"And I'm ready to prove it.", Cyborg concurred.

Brother Blood stepped closer to Cyborg and got out an ion amplifier.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. This will amplify your power by magnitudes unimagined.", Brother Blood spoke before Cyborg held out his arm before Blood equipped the ion amplifier to his arm, which in turn, turned into a sonic cannon.

Terra looked on in shock.

"Destroy them for us, and you'll have your reward.", Lex added.

Terra gasped as Cyborg walked closer and pointed it at his friends.

"Cyborg, no!", Robin shouted.

"Please!", Starfire added.

"Come on, buddy. We're your friends.", Beast Boy spoke.

Cyborg seemingly felt different.

"Sorry, but I have new friends.", Cyborg spoke solemnly.

Terra grew very enraged from hearing that and seeing Brother Blood, let alone Lex Luthor, smile.

"No!", Terra exclaimed before she then tossed the plates toward and around Brother Blood and Lex Luthor, causing them to levitate, surprising them.

"Huh? What the-what's happening?!", Brother Blood exclaimed.

"Drop us down this instant!", Lex shouted.

Terra then glanced at Cyborg.

"Now!", Terra shouted.

Cyborg then smiled.

"Psyche!", Cyborg exclaimed before he then pointed it at Brother Blood and Lex Luthor and shot out a powerful beam, only for Blood to be able to manage to create a psychic shield to guard against the blast, knocking it straight to the very ceiling, causing the building to crumble as some students managed to escape quickly.

Even the H.I.V.E. team managed to dodge falling boulders. Terra then joined Cyborg as she powers the suit down with the plates returning to her hands.

"You kinda pulled it a little close, didn't you, Cy?", Terra asked.

Cyborg blushed.

"Well, excuse me for being convincing.", Cyborg smirked.

As Terra giggled in response, Lex growled angrily in response.

"Our plan is in shambles!", Lex exclaimed.

Brother Blood stepped backward onto the floating pod with Mammoth and Gizmo joining him.

"A foolish choice, my friend. Very foolish.", Brother Blood spoke.

Jinx got back up with Cyborg and Terra turning to her.

"You two could've been one of us.", Jinx stated.

"We could've been a lot of things.", Cyborg responded before Terra took two steps closer to Jinx.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll always remember the time we spent together when we weren't enemies.", Terra assured.

Jinx turned back to Terra and grinned for a bit before hopping onto the floating pod where Brother Blood and Lex Luthor are and they both flew away as a couple of beams fell to the ground in front of them.

Cyborg then freed the Titans with his cannon, destroying the force field Generator. They grinned at Cyborg and Terra, who were grinning back. Robin turned to Raven.

"Raven, get us out of here.", Robin stated.

Raven was willing to oblige.

"Thought you'd never ask.", Raven responded before she then created a dome around them before it turned into a Raven and flew away.

Later, Cyborg explained everything to the Titans at Titans Tower.

"Sorry I had to play rough with you guys. But when I found out what this thing could do, I had to make Brother Blood trust me.", Cyborg explained.

Raven was still confused on one thing.

"But if all those H.I.V.E. kids were brainwashed, why not you and Terra?", puzzled Raven.

Terra only shrugged in response.

"Don't know. Probably because he had no interest in controlling me.", Terra responded.

Cyborg better explained his case.

"Because half my brain is electronic. He may have been able to fool the man, but couldn't fool the machine.", Cyborg explained.

Robin smiled from hearing that and placed his hand on Cyborg's shoulder as he smiled.

"Which means next time we face him and Luthor, we have our own secret weapon.", Robin spoke.

Later, Terra had just got out of the Phantom suit and laid it out, carefully folded with the armor parts on top of the folded clothes in front of her bed and sighed happily.

"Until next time, Phantom.", Terra spoke solemnly.

Elsewhere, Cyborg took one last look at himself as Stone in the mirror and then at his hands.

"Good-bye, Stone.", Cyborg spoke solemnly before he removed the ring, changing back to Cyborg again just as Terra and Starfire walked in.

"For your thoughts, I will pay 6 grubfars.", Starfire stated.

"If that's your way of asking if I'm okay, don't worry. I'm fine.", Cyborg assured.

Terra was curious on one thing.

"So, what was it like being human, Cyborg?", asked Terra.

"I never got to finish High school because of this. And when I was at the H.I.V.E., for awhile there, I actually felt normal.", Cyborg admitted.

Terra put her hand on Cyborg's left hand.

"You're not the only one who feels that way, Cyborg.", Terra admitted.

Cyborg got curious.

"Really?", puzzled Cyborg.

"Yep. I mean, I've never asked for those powers. I just wondered what it was like to be normal. And now I know.", Terra spoke with a grin.

Then, Starfire placed her right hand on Cyborg's right elbow.

"I did not know you before, so to me, you are normal.", Starfire assured.

Cyborg smiled from hearing that. Terra felt a joke coming on.

"Guess that makes us a family.", Terra said as she then gave a warm smile just before Beast Boy called out to her and Cyborg.

"Oh, Cyborg, Terra!", Beast Boy hollered in a sing-song tone.

Then, both Cyborg and Terra grew weary, especially when she realized what it means.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me.", Terra spoke before Robin popped out from the right side of Cyborg's bedroom door as Beast Boy and Raven popped out from the left side.

"You two left the Titans.", Robin stated.

Raven then got out a fake chicken while Robin got out a pink wig and Beast Boy got out a pink tutu.

"That means you two have to be initiated all over again.", Raven added.

Both Cyborg and Terra grew very nervous of embarrassment and tried to refuse, but the others insisted.

"Oh, no. I'm not wearing it.", Cyborg protested.

"What?" , Terra puzzled.

"You want me to do what?", Cyborg puzzled.

"Oh, come on!", Terra exclaimed.

"I'm not puttin' that on my head.", Cyborg rebuffed.

"I already did that stuff.", Terra shouted.

Starfire followed after them, leaving Cyborg's room with a smile.

"Uh-uh. It ain't gonna happen.", Cyborg rebuffed again.

"Can't you guys give me a break today?!", Terra shouted.

"I'm not doing it! No! I said no tights!", Cyborg shouted.

 **A/N: So, what did you think about it? Oh, I meant to mention earlier. James Marsters reprises his voice role as Lex Luthor in this story. Pretty impressive, right? Anyways, I plan on adding more chapters later on and finish before the end of the year. Oh, and don't forget to check Otakuart's webpage about Teen Titans Season 6 today. Until next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I thank you all for your patience. Now, as you know, I've been working on more chapters for the 3** **rd** **season for the Teen Titans rewrite, and so far, this is the only one I've done so far. No need to worry, though. After I finished Dragon Ball Super's next chapter, I'll work on another one for this story. Before I work on the next episode, though, and also after you finished reading this one, I'd like to see some suggestions for how the next chapter should go, if you have any, that is. I'm open to suggestions. Also, I decdied to introduce a new OC of my own for this specific episode, voiced by Troy Baker, best known for his character. Retaliator (AKA Azmuth's father in a blue Galvanic Mechamorph armor, as you may or may not know) from "Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens". His voice sounded awesome. Oh, and by the way, the song that played when Terra made an oath to Slade in the actual version of Aftershocks Part 1 before the theme song intro would play in the end before the end credits. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Teen Titans: 3rd Season Rewrite**

" **X"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed a security lock on the vault before someone slashed two red lines on it, creating an "X", causing both the lock and the door to open up, allowing the caped figure entry as he then went inside before Cyborg then opened the door further with Starfire, Terra (who was standing on top of a rock-like podium), and Raven floating in the air as Robin and Beast Boy were in-between and behind Cyborg before Robin took careful examination to check for traps and then pointed the way to go as the titans followed. Then, it showed the capers figure going up by the two ropes of the elevator via grappling hook before Raven lifted the elevator up to help the others get to him as Beast Boy then jumped off and then turned into a bat. After that, it then showed the same figure approaching the lasers with caution as he placed one of the gadgets on the floor which then reflect the lasers away as the rest were set up mostly on the doorway, allowing him easy access before the Titans caught up with Robin going first, then, Raven, Starfire, Terra, Cyborg, who inadvertently broke the gadgets and triggered the alarm, and Beast Boy, who quickly turned into a mouse and went through an open space before the figure then smashed the glowing red panel and fled, just before all 6 titans finally caught up and saw who the figure was in surprise as Starfire gasped upon noticing that the figure was actually Red X as Robin narrated.

"It's simple. There is good...and there is evil. There are those who commit crimes...and those who stop them. The two sides are opposite, as different as day and night. And the line between them is clear. Or, at least, it's supposed to be.", Robin narrated.

 **Chapter 2**

As Red X quickly turned to face the Titans, Terra grew confused.

"Okay, I give. Who's this?", Terra asked.

"Red X? I thought Robin was Red X.", Beast Boy puzzled, unknowingly surprising her.

"Wait, what?", Terra puzzled before Red X retorted.

"Think again.", Red X responded as he then fired two red X's, one from each hand before Robin shouted to his team.

"Titans, go!", Robin shouted before the group dodged the incoming star's before they landed and then exploded with Raven casting a shield to guard against the explosion before lowering it, only to give Red X the opportunity to strike at Raven, who then tried to guard against it, only for Red X to vanish in front of her and then reappear behind her before sweeping Raven off her feet, literally as he used a sweeping kick, causing her to land on the ground before preparing an X-like Star only for Starfire to blast it out of his hand before she continued the flurry of blasts as Red X then quickly dodged the blasts and then stepped on a wall before propelling himself upward and then stepping on Starfire's back for support.

Then, as Starfire gave chase towards Red X, he eventually led her into a trap as he dodged another blast attack from her before Red X then retaliated with two energy blasts of his own from his gloves, which then struck the two adjacent bars of metal before reflecting toward Starfire into an 'X', zapping her in the process before she then fell down to the ground, urging Terra to shout at him.

"Hey! Nobody zaps Star like that and gets away with it!", Terra shouted, attracting Red X's attention, as she then lifted up a boulder from the ground before converting it into a diamond-like Crystal with spikes on the top and bottom as well as the sides before launching it at him, stunting Red X slightly before he then vanished before it could make an impact, puzzling the blonde heroine.

"Huh?", Terra puzzled before Red X appeared behind her, earning her gasp before Terra quickly produced a barrier before Red X could strike before he then goaded her.

"Come on, blondie. You know you can't defend yourself forever with a barrier like that.", Red X taunted.

"First off, my name is Terra. And secondly, I don't need to.", Terra retorted before she then caused the barrier to explode like a bubble, knocking Red X over to the ground as he tumbled twice before hitting the crates and then getting back up with a slight moan as Terra ran over to Starfire and helped her up.

"Are you okay, Star?", Terra asked.

"I am now.", Starfire replied with a slight grin as Red X growled slightly before Beast Boy, in pterodactyl form, flew up behind him, urging Red X to turn to him before he then turned into a green-colored orangutan and fell toward him, only for Red X to place a red X on his mouth, keeping the mouth open before he tried to get it off but failed before turning into a hippo to get the X off his mouth before morphing back to normal as Cyborg charged toward him only for Red X to fire an X from his left hand, which then turned into a red, X-shaped glue which then grabbed the crates from four sides before then stretching back and then trap Cyborg in a collision course with the crates as Terra and Starfire went up to Beast Boy before Red X turned around and then saw Raven behind him on the same side as Cyborg got back up in front of him and then pushed a broken piece of a crate off him before then turning his hand into a sonic cannon as they all closed in on him with Beast Boy turning into an ape.

"Come on, kids. 'X' marks the spot.", Red X goaded before Cyborg fired at him but missed as Raven tossed a crate toward him only for Red X to push himself upward with the right mobility as Starfire fired her blasts repeatedly but missed before landing on the ground and then noticing Terra and the green ape behind him.

"Hi.", Terra smirked before then trapping Red X by his wrists as Rainbow-colored shackles clasped onto his wrists and then lowered him enough to a point where Red X was laying on his chest before Beast Boy then tried to pound him in only for Red X to disappear, baffling the five Titans.

"What the...? Where did he go?", Terra asked as Beast Boy, still in ape form, turned to her and then shrugged as he responded.

"I don't know.", Beast Boy shrugged before Red X appeared just behind the Titans on top of the crates only for Robin to then push him off by surprise as they tumbled before Robin and Red X faced each other on equal footing as Robin tossed his birdarang at him only for Red X to vanish and reappear as Robin then got his birdarang back before quickly dodging a punch and then grabbing his left fist with his two feet and then tossing him over only for Red X to recover and dodge his attacks before he grabbed his left hand and then went up with a falling kick toward him only for Robin to grab it and knock him over to a nearby crate before pressing his face against the crate with his left hand.

"Who are you?", Robin asked.

"If I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask?", Red X retorted in response before zapping him and then punching him toward the crates as Cyborg and Raven charged toward him and prepared to attack only for Red X to fire a Red X in-between them.

"Azarath, Metrion...", Raven began before the red X then fired two blasts at Raven's magic and Cyborg's sonic cannon, causing damage to both dudes from their own attacks as Red X spoke up.

"Looks like you got your wires crossed.", Red X spoke before Terra shouted to him.

"Hey!", Terra shouted as she then launched another Crystal at Red X only for him to dodge it this time instead of vanishing as Starfire sent laser blasts at him but missed before Red X then fired a big, red X at both Starfire and Terra, trapping them with the two titans squeezed next to each other.

"You know, kiddies, the only crime here is that you and I haven't gone out on a...", Red X began before Terra interrupted.

"Date? Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend. And frankly, you're just not Starfire's type anyway.", Terra retorted before Starfire then fired lasers from her eyes at Red X, knocking him away towards the crates before he landed on the ground and stood up with Beast Boy charging toward him and then turning into a polar bear.

In response, Red X then pressed his right hand against the ground, causing the ground to open up into four cracks as Beast Boy wound up falling into one of them as Red X spoke up.

"Watch your step.", Red X spoke before then walking over to Robin, pushing him aside gently and then getting a sort of key weapon he was after before he grabbed it and ran off with it as Robin gave chase.

"I won't let you get away with...!", Robin began shouting only for him to wind up getting tripped to the ground by a sudden red X binding his legs closer together before Red X spoke up.

"Better luck next time, kid, and thanks for the suit.", Red X spoke before he then pressed a button on his belt, only to notice it malfunctioning as the center badge on the belt struggled to open all the way.

"Come on, come on!", Red X urged in frustration before Robin stood up and broke the trap on his legs off him, much to Red X's slight frustration.

"Great.", Red X spoke before he then ran away, not knowing that Terra saw this and spoke to her teammates.

"Come on, guys, after him!", Terra urged before she and the others went after Red X, who then got to the roof with Robin catching up behind him before Terra was the next to emerge from the roof panel as Red X quickly smacked the belt, causing the suit to finally begin working as it sparked a little before Robin tried to catch him only to miss as Terra then fired another big spikes Crystal at Red X, who then turned around and spoke.

"Catch you later.", Red X smirked under his mask before he vanished just before the Crystal missed him and then exploded into snow, prompting Terra to snap her fingers in frustration.

"Dang it! I thought we had him.", Terra spoke in frustration before Starfire quickly went to Robin, curious as to whether or not he's a hologram this time, and then began poking him by the arm, peeving Robin as he spoke.

"Aah. Ngh. Hey, Star. Ow. That hurts.", Robin spoke to Starfire as he grabbed her hand.

"Then, you are not a hologram?", Starfire asked.

"No.", Robin responded.

"Why would he even be a hologram anyway?", Terra asked in puzzlement before Starfire answered her question as she comically shrunk down and even began multiplying as she continued poking him.

"The last time we faced the Red X, he was Robin in disguise and he was not really there.", Starfire replied before Robin had enough and practically exploded.

"Starfire, cut it out!", Robin shouted before the mini-Starfires then landed on each other before then becoming Starfire again.

"He is not a hologram.", Starfire spoke as she raised her index finger with a grin.

"There. You see?", Terra grinned as Beast Boy was still unsure.

"He could still be a robot. Check him for batteries.", Beast Boy spoke to Cyborg, who then put a rubber glove on his right hand before he then enclosed his hand with his index finger outstretched before going over to Robin, who only responded with a slight shout.

"Wait, please! It wasn't me! I promise! It wasn't me.", Robin assured before Raven and Starfire realized that he was telling the truth as Cyborg and Beast Boy looked to each other before the former nodded and then all looked back at Robin as Terra grew curious.

"So, if it wasn't you, then who was it?", Terra asked.

"Red X was a mistake. A mistake I won't ever make again.", Robin responded as he seemingly walked away.

Later, back at the tower, as Robin walked to his room, Terra then popped up behind Robin, puzzling him.

"Uh, Robin?", Terra spoke.

"What is it?", Robin asked.

"So, what exactly happened with the whole Red X thing the last time?", Terra asked as she then walked up to him as they both walked over to the computer in front of him before Robin spoke up in reply.

"I was supposed to be one of the good guys, to always do the right thing. The line was supposed to be clear. But for me, back then, it wasn't. A madman was threatening the city and I had to stop him, so I became Red X: a ruthless thief who could get closer to the madman than Robin ever could. But I didn't tell my teammates and the plan didn't work. I almost lost my life...and my friends. It was the closest I've ever come to crossing the line.", Robin replied as it then showed a red-colored flashback with Slade's robots and then Slade's face before showing Robin dressing up as Red X and then a close-up of him before showing Cyborg firing his sonic cannon at Red X, who was above the line of fire as Beast Boy looked in with sticky, red goo on his body, but mostly his face and hair before showing a hologram of Robin trapped in a net much to Starfire's shock before then showing Robin's fight with Slade, who smacked him back, and then Robin's friends' backs turned toward Robin as Starfire seemed a bit sorrowful as she hung her head down with her eyes closed before going to the present.

"Wow. I never thought you'd go that far.", Terra spoke in surprise.", Terra admitted.

"Honestly, I didn't think I'd even _have_ to go that far. Point is, I thought it was in the past, but now, someone else has crossed that line, and it's my job to stop him.", Robin continued as it then showed the suit getting locked up in a vault in a red-colored flashback before going back to the present as the colors went back to normal and then showed that the suit was missing before later, Cyborg spoke up elsewhere back at the main room.

"But who is he? I mean if Robin's the Ex-Red X, who's the new guy?", Cyborg asked before Beast Boy comically rammed him off by the side with a drawboard before flipping it over to where it showed numerous potential theories about Red X's identity, as nonsensical as they are, even the bionic monkey one, as Beast Boy pointed out his theory.

"Okay, if he's not Robin's evil twin, then he's obviously a bionic monkey infused with Robin's DNA.", Beast Boy theorized before Terra gave her comment.

"I'm not so sure. If he was a bionic monkey, I'm pretty sure I would've heard robot noises from him by now, much less monkey noises.", Terra commented before Raven then caused the drawboard to flip around, sending Beast Boy flying towards the kitchen, even causing Silkie to flip up into the air before he then scooted away as Terra giggled from seeing this light-hearted event as Raven spoke up.

"Face it. Red X could be anyone. Anyone smart enough to find the suit and dumb enough to take it for a joyride.", Raven pointed out.

"And when Robin returns, he will help us to discover who.", Starfire added before Robin spoke up as he walked toward the monitor.

"It doesn't matter. I created Red X. Every system, every weapon. Whoever's inside that suit, he's my responsibility.", Robin stated.

"Well, if we're gonna catch him, we at least need to figure out what he's after.", Cyborg responded.

"I already know. Xenothium, the fuel that powers the suit.", Robin responded as he pressed a certain key that shows the molecular structure, earning Starfire's gasp before Terra, Raven, Beast Boy, And Cyborg gave their own reactions.

"What?!", Terra exclaimed.

"No!", Raven gasped.

"Aw, man! I never understand anything!", Beast Boy reacted as he walked away.

"Xenothium?! You powered that suit with Xenothium! Are you crazy, man? That stuff is dangerous, and unstable! Tell me you were not stupid enough to go messin' with it!", Cyborg reacted as it comically showed a sort of Tic-Tac-Toe game with Cyborg in White circles and Robin representing Red X's as it showed him on the 4th, 2nd, and 3rd squares while Cyborg appeared on the 5th, 7th, 8th, and 9th squares before a red line crossed over the last three squares and Robin then exhaled before explaining.

"Like I said, it was a mistake. The scanner Red X stole will locate any Xenothium within a 10-mile radius.", Robin explained as he then showed the scanner on the monitor.

"So, we must locate it first.", Starfire guessed.

"Yeah, before Red X does.", Terra agreed.

"X isn't the only one with a scanner. I'm downloading the molecular signature and transmitting to your communicators.", Cyborg spoke before Robin responded as he walked away.

"Thanks, but I won't need it.", Robin assured.

"How are you gonna find the Xenothium without a scanner?", Cyborg asked.

"The same way I found it the first time.", Robin replied as the door closed behind him before Terra gave a sort of worried look for him.

Later, at the observatory near the tower, Robin scales the top of the dome before then entering as he landed on top of a weapon under wraps as he exhaled before walking forward, not knowing that Terra crept by on the other side of the opening and kept an ear out.

Shortly, however, Robin quickly found himself under attack by someone in a sort of white hazmat suit with a laser staff before he dodged numerous laser blasts and then dogpiled on him and then pinning him against the wall.

"Professor Chang. Remember me?", Robin asked with a slight smirk.

"Ah. The good little boy who likes dangerous toys. How could I forget?", Chang responded with a nervous chuckle.

"Xenothium, where do you get it?", Robin asked.

"Nowhere. Suppliers skipped town months ago. That stuff, there's no way to get any. Unless...", Chang began replying before Robin widened one of his eyes and pinned him even further.

"Talk.", Robin urged.

"There's a tech company on the south end. Legend has it that they keep a generous supply of Xenothium Ore in their vault. But it's not for sale, and it's locked up tight. You'd have to steal it.", Chang replied before Robin responded.

"Not interested. But I know someone who is.", Robin responded before knocking Chang over to the ground, who then sat up and looked up, urging Terra to gasp before moving herself out of sight out of fear she might get caught before she panted and then sighed in relief before hearing Chang call for someone important as he hmm'd before picking up a walkie talkie of his own and making said call.

"Send in Overdrive for me, will ya? And make it snappy.", Chang requested, not knowing that Terra was bearing a worried look again for her teammates.

Later, at the docks, Cyborg checked around for any sign of Xenothium, bud had no such luck before he decided to call the others.

"West side's clean. You guys find anything yet?", Cyborg asked before Starfire reported in first, and then Beast Boy and Raven.

"Thus far, my search has been unsuccessful.", Starfire reported.

"What she said.", Beast Boy reported.

"Ditto.", Raven reported before Robin called.

"Titans, I know where Red X is going to strike. Sending coordinates", Robin spoke up before Terra spoke up.

"But be careful, guys. Professor Chang's sending in someone really dangerous. Be careful if you see him, got it?", Terra warned before Cyborg decided to head there.

"Got it. On my way!", Cyborg assured before a sudden electronic-like voice spoke up.

"No one is going anywhere!", the electronic voice suddenly shouted before then zapping Cyborg to the point where he falls unconscious.

 **Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, at the tower, Robin was perched atop one of the balconies before Beast Boy arrived in peregrine falcon form before returning to human form as Terra caught up.

"So, you're pretty much kicking yourself for not getting rid of that Red X suit when you had the chance, huh?", Beast Boy guessed before Terra whispered to him.

"Will you drop it, Beast Boy? This isn't a good time.", Terra whispered to him as Robin shook a bit, seemingly ready to snap before Beast Boy chuckled nervously.

"Heh. Uh, forget I said anything.", Beast Boy sighed before Robin explained.

"I couldn't destroy it. The Xenothium power core is too dangerous to dispose of. It was supposed to stay locked away.", Robin explained before Raven and Starfire appeared their own ways.

"Any luck, guys?", Terra asked.

"No sign of Red X.", Raven replied.

"Nor of Cyborg.", Starfire added.

"Well, where could he be?", Terra asked before Robin then tried to call for him.

"Cyborg, report. Cyborg!", Robin spoke as he tried to call him, but had no such luck before he hung up.

"You don't think...", Terra started to guess before Robin spoke up.

"X must've attacked him. If Cyborg's hurt, it's my fault.", Robin guessed as he seemingly walked away and hung his head down a little.

"Robin.", Starfire began before Terra spoke up next.

"But how is it your fault?", Terra wondered.

"I'm responsible, Terra, for everything that's happened.", Robin replied.

"Not everything. Whatever you did with that suit, it's in the past. Besides, it's not like you're the one inside that suit this time.", Terra assured before Red X spoke up.

"Then, personally, I think it looks much cooler on me.", Red X spoke up before then tossing X-shapes discs at the team, who quickly jump out of the way before Terra, Raven, and Beast Boy charge toward him as Beast Boy turned into a rhino before Red X fashioned another one and tossed it toward the Trio, only this time, it caught Beast Boy before then trapping Terra and Raven along with him with both Terra and Raven's stomachs on top of Beast Boy, looking as though they are riding him as they tumbled before Starfire caught him, lifted him up with all her strength and then set him and the others down.

"Thanks, Star.", Terra grinned.

Meanwhile, Robin went after Red X only to barely miss him before he then turned around and wound up with the same result and even got his mask stretched out enough to make a sharp pain on the eyes before Red X jumped off as Robin recovered before straightening his mask a bit and then turning to see Terra, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy as Raven and Terra spoke their comments.

"And now, I look like I'm riding him like a horse.", Raven commented.

"Well, it could've been worse.", Terra assured before Starfire tried to remove the big X, only to slip up, although she did manage to get the rhino horn unstuck, before Beast Boy went back to normal and gave a comment of his own.

"Dude, you think you gave this guy enough gadgets?", Beast Boy spoke sarcastically.

Later, the remaining titans went inside the facility before Terra spoke up.

"So, what's the plan?", Terra asked.

"Split up, and be careful. I don't want anyone else getting hurt.", Robin ordered.

"If it makes you feel any better, if things get too hairy, I'll report back to you.", Terra assured before she and the others split up while Robin looked around carefully and pressed forward.

First, it showed Raven floating down the hallway when she thought she saw someone from the doorway on her right and went inside only to get cornered by a sort of scientist with red glows on the eyes as she gasped before she was suddenly pelted with red goo, which was then sprayed on her body to the wall before it hardened into an ice-like material.

Then, Beast Boy was sniffing around when he then noticed someone behind him and prepared to attack only to get trapped in a sort of dog trap that not only went around his neck, but also zapped him.

For Starfire's case, she suddenly saw the same being behind her and turned around.

"Who...are you?", Starfire asked before she was then sprayed with a sort of liquid ice that then gardens afterwards.

Meanwhile, Terra was looking around when she suddenly saw an unfamiliar being as the red eyes glowed in the shades of the dark, attracting her attention before the stranger stepped forward, revealing himself to resemble Red X, only he's taller, stronger, and had a sort of electronic armor resembling Terra's armor from when she was disguised as Phantom at the H.I.V.E. Academy before she then took a guess for who he is.

"Let me guess. You must be Overdrive. The bounty hunter that Professor Chang sent.", Terra guessed.

"And you're the one they call Terra.", Overdrive spoke in a somewhat electronic voice, surprising her.

"What? How do you know about me?", Terra asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!", Override exclaimed before then firing a red, X-shaped laser from the palm of his right glove.

Meanwhile, Robin was walking toward the vault when he suddenly heard Starfire's scream from far away, attracting his attention.

"Starfire?", Robin wondered before he tried dashing off for her, just in time for Terra to come crashing through the wall by Robin's right side before she tumbled a bit and then stood back up and noticed him.

"Robin.", Terra spoke in relief.

"Terra, what happened?", Robin asked.

"Remember when I said that Chang's sending in someone dangerous?", Terra asked.

"Yeah. Why?", Robin asked.

"Well, that would be him. And it looks like he's raided both our suits.", Terra replied just as Red X stepped closer and lent his two cents.

"Looks more like a cheap knockoff to me.", Red X commented before Override then turned to Red X and spoke up.

"You can call me...Overdrive.", Overdrive introduced before he then fired another X-shaped laser at Robin, who then quickly dodged the laser before it hit the computer, causing the lock to open up, revealing more lasers behind everyone as Red X gracefully backflipped around the lasers, taking care not to trigger any alarms.

"Go, Robin! I'll deal with Overdrive. You just take care of Red X!", Terra urged.

"But what about you?", Robin asked.

"Just go!", Terra urged before Robin then went after him.

"Are you really that confident that you'll be able to stop me from collecting my bounty?", Overdrive asked.

"If your bounty means my friends, then yeah.", Terra replied before charging toward him.

Meanwhile, Robin was following Red X while also being careful as to not trigger the alarms as Robin caught up to Red X, who eventually fired a red X at the force field, granting him access just before the field repaired itself with Robin crashing into the field before Red X then fled.

Eventually, however, Robin got past the field and then ran in search of Red X only to come across another security measure before noticing a lone door on the other side. Then, suddenly, Red X walked up behind Robin.

"After you.", Red X joked as he then pushed Robin toward the ground, causing the floor to start up before a bunch of squares formed a red X below Robin before the laser above then aimed for Robin and fired a big red laser as Robin narrowly dodged it before the red X appeared below him again, guiding the laser to him before it then began firing at him again, this time, prompting Robin to run as fast as he can toward the other door before Red X suddenly appeared there before Robin lunges toward him.

"Thanks for the hand, kid.", Red X thanked before the door closed in-between them as Robin failed to catch him and then turned around to see the laser headed right for him.

Meanwhile, inside the vault, Red X closed the vault door before walking up to a small computer monitor.

"Xenothium Ore. Enough to power the suit for a long time.", Red X spoke as he pressed a button, causing a grabbing system to appear from below and then grab the vial before lowering itself with Red X grabbing it and then opening a sort of canister, housing seven other vials like it as Red X spoke.

"I love it when the good guy wins.", Red X spoke up before he began placing the last vial of Xenothium Ore inside the canister, only to hear rumbling outside.

Then, afterwards, a rainbow-colored laser began firing and going through the wall around the vault door before the vault door fell down and revealed that Robin was not only alive, but also has Terra by her side as well with her hands glowing brightly as the red laser was shown to be destroyed.

"You're not going to win.", Robin discouraged.

"So, I take it you made it past that knockoff?", Red X guessed.

"Oh, he's a knockoff, all right. A ridiculously tough one.", Terra retorted before she and Robin then charged toward him with Robin kicking Red X against the wall.

"Kid, you are taking life way too seriously.", Red X commented as he ran toward Robin and Terra, who retorted.

"And you don't take it seriously enough!", Terra retorted before she then took her turn with him as she then charged toward him with a jump only for Red X to duck underneath her before Terra then prepared small, rainbow-white colored energy orbs and fired them at Red X, who grew stunted in surprise as Terra grew puzzled before dodge rolling away from them just as they exploded with Red X backflipping to safety before speaking up in surprise.

"How on Earth did you manage to do that?!", Red X exclaimed before firing his X-shaped discs at Robin and Terra, who ducked underneath them and reflected a couple of them.

"Honestly, I'm just as surprised as you are.", Terra responded before Red X then raised his right fist at mid-level and then began causing the X-shaped glow to appear before it grew bigger and sharper to the point where it became a sort of blade on top as the same thing happened with his left fist before dashing toward Robin to slash him only for Robin to block it with his staff and even dodged them a few more times before blocking again and then pushing Red X away as Terra looked at her own hands.

"Wait. I get it now.", Terra realized with a smirk before Terra then focused her rainbow-white energy into creating an X-shaped blade on top of her hand, one for each hand before then lunging toward Red X, who rolled away before then swung at Terra but missed before Terra then retaliated with a slight cut on the shoulder on the suit as Red X tumbled a bit before getting up and then causing the blades to quickly rotate like sawblades before then charging towards her and trying to retaliate only to miss as the process repeated for about a few devices before Red X spoke up.

"Not bad, kid. You're a quick learner.", Red X complimented.

"Sorry, but I don't take compliments from villains. Oh, and my name is Terra.", Terra retorted before she then began spinning her own blades like sawblades as well before then charging toward him and then clashing blades with each other for a brief two times before trying to cut her, only for Terra to dodge as she ducked before then pushing Red X back with a push from both her hands before the two fighters then clashed blades with each other again, but this time, it lasted longer.

"Maybe you're learning too quickly, Terra.", Red X commented.

"Or maybe I'm just not learning quick enough.", Terra retorted.

"Speaking of learning, why did you steal the suit? What are you planning to do?", Robin asked.

"Whatever I want.", Red X replied.

"What?", Terra puzzled before Red X then flipped her backward.

"Not everybody likes to play the big villain, kid. I'm a thief. I'm not threatening your precious city. Just lookin' out for number one.", Red X explained as the blades shrunk down.

"So, you're not psychotic. You're just selfish.", Robin guessed.

"Lighten up, chuckles. I'm not such a bad guy, once you get to know me.", Red X assured jokingly.

"No, you're more like a rival.", Terra guessed.

"Lucky guess.", Red X responded before then firing two red X's before Robin reflected one while the other successfully tripped him before Terra helped him up.

"You okay, Robin?", Terra asked as she helped lift him up before gasping upon noticing Red X preparing to kick at them only for both Robin and Terra to move out of the way, giving the boy wonder the opportunity to kick him back towards a wall chest-first before Red X noticed the canister and picked it up as Robin and Terra readied themselves.

"Playtime's over, kids. Back off, or I trip the power core and the core triggers the rocks. I don't think you'll want that on your conscience.", Red X threatened.

"With the powers I already have, I think we'll take our chances. Besides, the instant you trip the power core, you'd get disintegrated, and I don't think _you_ want that on _your_ conscience.", Terra responded just before Overdrive and a team of hazmat-suited scientists turned up behind Red X, who turned around to notice them before he wound up getting zapped, surprising Terra and Robin as she gasped before Overdrive spoke up.

"No. Terra's mine!", Overdrive shouted through the mask before firing a red, X-shaped electric laser, zapping Terra to the point where she was slightly weakened before Robin was the next to get zapped by one of the scientists before they then decided to steal all the canisters of Xenothium Ore and make off with it as they walked away while Overdrive stayed behind, but not before one of the scientists set a sort of bomb-looking communicator in front of Robin and Terra as they groaned.

"Do not fear. I don't intend to finish you yet. Not this way. First, my employer wishes to speak with you.", Overdrive assured before he walked away as Terra shouted to him.

"Who's your employer?!", Terra shouted before the video feed patched in as if to answer.

"That would be me.", Chang stated.

"Chang.", Robin spoke up.

"Yes, and I do so appreciate your generous Xenothium Ore donations. Since you three were doing a break-in, I decided to cash in. I'm sick of selling for bad boys. I'm ready to be one, and now that I finally have enough Xenothium to power my disintegrator cannon, I can be very, very bad.", Chang responded before presenting the disintegrator cannon as the wrap fell off as Terra gasped before she grew puzzled.

"Wait. If you're so sick if selling to bad boys, then why'd you hire Overdrive?", Terra asked.

"Because, he's the best bounty hunter in the business. And just as long as I keep him satisfied and stay out of the receiving end of his bad side, I'm quite lucky.", Chang explained.

"But you're just using him as a means to end, aren't you?", Terra guessed.

"And so what if I am?", Chang retorted with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter. We won't let you get away with this.", Robin stated.

"Oh, I think you will.", Chang retorted.

"And what makes you think we'd ever consider that?", Terra snapped.

"Because, I didn't just steal the ore. I stole your friends.", Chang replied as he then turned the camera over to the frozen Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven, earning another gasp from Terra.

"Beast Boy!", Terra gasped before Chang spoke further as he then turned the camera around.

"And Overdrive would've captured you just as well had you not proven to be more formidable then we expected. Which is where a trade would come in, my good little boy. Either you stay out of this or hand Terra over to me, or I'll test my cannon on them.", Chang threatened before giving a sort of crazy grin and then turning off the video feed.

 **Chapter 4**

Later, Red X regained consciousness and groaned as he stood up.

"Okay. I get the knockoff, but who were the moon men?", Red X asked just before the light turned on above him and the metal bars rose up, surrounding Red X as if he's in a cage before Terra responded as she and Robin walked toward him.

"The very criminals responsible for capturing our friends and stealing your little prize.", Terra replied harshly.

"Just like you. _And_ Overdrive.", Robin added as Red X turned around to spot them.

"Come on, kids. You don't really think this little playpen can hold me.", Red X spoke.

"That's why we took some extra precautions.", Terra retorted before she pressed a button, giving Red X a slight shock on the hands as they were grasping the metal bars at the moment.

"You don't even care, do you? A low-life maniac just got his hands on enough Xenothium Ore to disintegrate the entire city and it's your fault!", Robin reprimanded.

"Don't you mean _our_ fault?", Red X corrected.

"Whether it was our fault or not, at least _we're_ going to do something about it!", Terra shouted.

"Terra's right, X. If you cared about anything other than yourself, you'd be helping!", Robin agreed.

"Sorry, kid. Some guys don't like to play the hero.", Red X refused.

"Still, you'd at least know how. Just be sure to get out of that mess when you're ready to play the part, otherwise, once this is over, we'll be back to take you to jail.", Terra warned before she and Robin left to go after Chang as Red X took a closer look at the monitor.

Meanwhile, back at the observatory near the tower, Chang was making final preparations for his disintegrator cannon as it opened, allowing the cannon to move forward through the opening as Chang spoke with Overdrive walking with him.

"Buildings, neighborhoods, lives, countless targets just waiting to be disintegrated. Tell me, pretty girl. Have you ever seen something ripped apart molecule by molecule? It's breathtaking.", Chang chuckled.

"You do realize she can't hear you, right?", Overdrive asked just before Starfire fired laser eyes through the ice on her head, freeing her frozen head at least while the rest remained frozen before she shouted, as if to prove Override wrong.

"You are a bad man!", Starfire shouted before trying to fire laser eyes through the trap, but with little to no success.

"Guess I was mistaken.", Overdrive stated.

"If you think I'm bad now, you're going to be really impressed once I've finished with your city and move on to you.", Chang spoke up.

"Your plan shall fail! Robin and Terra will...!", Starfire began before Overdrive interrupted.

"Have no choice but to let us disintegrate the entire city. Because they both knew that the moment they try to stop us, you will all be disintegrated. That's the one risk they won't be willing to take.", Overdrive interrupted.

"You will be surprised at the risks Robin and Terra will take.", Starfire retorted calmly.

"Oh, will I? I'll believe it when I see it.", Overdrive discouraged before Chang hopped aboard the control seat and maneuvered it around as the cannon powered up before Chang took a whiff and exhaled.

"Got a nice smell, doesn't it?", Chang asked before the machine went up high and then lowered, aiming the cannon at the tower.

"I've spent years hiding from this cursed city. Now, let them hide from me. Prepare to fire!", Chang commanded before Robin swung in and then kicked Chang in the face, causing him to accidentally kick the control forward and then causing the cannon to go up before firing just as Terra managed to create a rainbow-White barrier around herself to deflect the disintegrator laser upward as best she could before it then vanished, earning Terra's sigh of relief before she then flew off towards the abandoned observatory via rock podium.

Meanwhile, Chang grew surprised and then turned around to see Robin.

"You just made a big mistake.", Robin spoke to Chang before Overdrive suddenly appeared behind Robin.

"So did you.", Overdrive retorted before he fashioned an X-shaped blade on the top of his right hand and then cut Robin by the cheek with it, although fortunately, it was a minor cut as Robin only felt the cut across his cheek after recovering before then giving a determined growl as the cannon opened up a sort of panel with 6 canisters it Xenothium Ore inside before it rotated to the right to an available canister before closing.

"Attack!", Chang commanded before two scientists began firing red hardening goo and red lightning at Robin, but both missed, although they were still firing as Robin then leapt off the catwalk before landing in-between the two scientists.

Then, when one scientist fired red goo, Robin jumped out if the way, causing the goo to hit the other scientist instead, trapping him before he was quickly kicked off from the ice by Robin, who then proceeded to flip the other one to the ground before grabbing the staff.

Afterwards, Robin then hopped on top of the railing before firing a hardening red goo to make a slide to go down with as he then slid down on his feet across the hard goo before Robin then kicked against two scientists and punching one down before one of them went for Robin, who quickly dodged the bolts on the staff before flipping it and then turning it against one scientist before grabbing another staff and then using it to zap another just as more scientists ran toward him as the partially frozen Starfire shouted to him.

"Robin!", Starfire shouted to Robin before he then ditched the staffs and then ducked underneath the red goo before delivering an uppercut to one of the two scientists and then kicking him back.

Then, another turned up with Robin ready to strike with his fist, only to open up his hand before then grabbing one of the nozzles on the mouth and pulling it out, causing a sort of gas to leak out almost immediately, causing him to pass out before another then tried to attack him with a whack only for Robin to pull out the nozzle, causing red goo to leak out and trap the scientist before Robin dropped it with a grin, only for Overdrive to appear behind Robin, urging him to step back before Overdrive then bellowed as his armor glowed bright red, making it resemble Cyborg's cyborg body, but in red color, and gave off red sparks, surprising Robin as he gasped before firing a powerful, red, X-shaped laser that proved to be 10x more destructive than even the disintegrator cannon as Robin ducked before behind him, there was a hole that went through not only the wall with little to no burn, but also through a couple of mountains before Robin then turned back to him.

"You see that? That's why they call me Overdrive.", Overdrive spoke up before preparing to fire again, urging Robin to use his grappling hook to go up, frustrating Overdrive as he growled before aiming the laser upwards as Robin went up before Overdrive fired another laser, this time through the observatory as it went up high into Space but not before nearly hitting Terra as she stopped herself.

"Whew! Looks like things are getting crazy down there.", Terra sighed before she then went down.

Meanwhile, Robin swung over to the catwalk before Overdrive then began firing at Robin three times, missing him the first two times before the third time, he at least managed to strike the catwalk railing, causing it to bend down as Robin then fell off and managed to grab it before Overdrive shouted to Chang.

"He's all yours, boss!", Overdrive shouted to Chang, who was in the middle of steering the cannon toward him.

"Quickly, quickly! Ha!", Chang spoke before he aimed his cannon at Robin.

"But what about your bounty?", Robin asked.

"Oh. Did I forget to mention that? Not long after we secured the Xenothium Ore, he appointed me as his second-in-command.", Overdrive explained.

"His what?!", Robin exclaimed before Chang spoke up.

"Okay, good boy, who should I destroy first? You, or your pretty friend?", Chang asked before he quickly came up with an idea.

"Oh! Here's an idea. Overdrive, why don't you destroy his pretty friend while I finish him?", Chang suggested.

"It will be my pleasure.", Overdrive responded before he began preparing another fatal X-Shaped laser at Starfire, who struggled to break free.

"Starfire!", Robin shouted before he got closer to falling down.

"It's over.", Overdrive spoke solemnly as the two laser blasts were about to get fired when suddenly, red X-shaped discs cut off the control stick, puzzling Chang before four more turned up on the panel then caused Chang to cringe in frustration before Starfire gasped while Overdrive got distracted by the scene long enough for Terra to kick him to the ground just as he fired his laser at Starfire.

"Eek!", Starfire squeaked as she managed to at least duck her head down before it was only most of her hair that was disintegrated, giving Starfire a sort of haircut before Overdrive Robin started to fall down only for Red X to appear, grab him as he swung with a rope of his own, and then land him down back to the catwalk, much to his surprise as Terra grew joyfully surprised.

"That scoundrel actually came back!", Terra grinned.

"I thought you didn't like to play the hero.", Robin spoke.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how.", Red X responded as he got by Robin's side before four more scientists fired tiny laser blasts near them as they ran closer to them.

"Well, as long as you're here, can you at least help him take care of these guys?", Terra asked.

"What about you?", Red X asked.

"Like I said, Overdrive is mine.", Terra answered.

"Let's see how well you do against me now.", Overdrive goaded.

"Gladly.", Terra smirked before she ran toward him just as Robin and Red X ran side-by-side and jumped up as a white dove flew past them before kicking against one scientist, knocking him to the ground as meanwhile Terra then dodged the laser blasts before firing one of her own at Overdrive, knocking him back slightly as it only pushed him a few feet back before he charged back and then started to use power punches as his gloves glowed bright red before he tried to punch her, although Terra luckily managed to dodge the punches, except for the last one where she was given a grace to the cheek, leaving a slight burn on it as she felt it before Terra turned back to Overdrive.

"Ooh, you're gonna regret that!", Terra spoke up before she then fired her rainbow-white energy blasts at Overdrive.

Then, it showed Red X punching across the scientist's mask, causing one of the red lens to fall off before then showing Robin spin-kicking two more scientists with his feet whilst using the third as support with his hands and then showing Terra pelting Overdrive with her energy blasts and finally, Robin kicking against one scientist with Red X punching another away before they then stood by each other with their backs against each other before then turning around and kicking them to the ground, defeating the last scientist as Overdrive was panting just as heavily as Terra.

"You know what? I'm surprised you were able to keep up with me in that state.", Overdrive commented.

"Well, excuse me for always improving.", Terra panted.

"But...know this... This isn't over... not by a long shot.", Overdrive panted before he lost consciousness and fell to the ground as the suit powered down before Terra responded.

"Yeah. I know.", Terra responded before she collapsed as well, but only out of exhaustion without losing consciousness as Chang witnessed what had happened much to his dismay.

"No! No! No!", Chang exclaimed as he banged his hands against the panel, causing it to spark up, puzzling him before Terra looked up to see the laser about to fire from the cannon.

"Uh-oh!", Terra exclaimed before she then ducked underneath the laser, which then spiraled out of control as it then went up the wall, prompting Robin and Red X to run.

"Look out!", Robin urged as he and Red X ran as best they could from the laser before the laser wound up destroying half of the observatory as well as some of the rock supporting that half before it crumbled.

Then, the barrel system of the cannon opened again, leaving the canisters exposed before Robin then landed on the panel in front of Chang, who was then knocked off the panel as Red X neared the barrel.

"Time to get what I came for.", Red X spoke before Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy (who was now back in human form), Cyborg, Raven, and Terra stopped him.

"Time's up.", Raven spoke.

"Thanks for the help, X, but don't think that means you can help yourself.", Robin stated.

"You still have a lot to answer for, you know.", Terra added.

"No problem, kids. This should keep me going for quite a while.", Red X assured.

"True, except it won't do you much good without this.", Terra spoke as Robin then held up Red X's belt, surprising him before Red X noticed that he no longer has his belt on.

"Better luck next time.", Robin spoke to him before Red X stepped back only to slip up a little.

"Catch you later.", Terra added before Red X responded.

"Not bad, kids. Not bad.", Red X complimented before he then tossed the vial of Xenothium Ore to the ground, causing it to explode slightly as a sort of smokescreen as he fell off back-first as the six titans walked up and saw that he was nowhere to be seen.

Later, Robin narrated again as it showed the Xenothium Ore vial being returned to where it was by Raven as Cyborg saw the police walking Chang and the scientists to their cells before showing Starfire sliding down the rock gently before Terra and Beast Boy, in peregrine falcon form, arrived before Beast Boy resumed human form and both then turned to see Starfire before she shook her head with Terra and Beast Boy growing puzzled as meanwhile Red X was now running across the waters of the sewer and then Robin placing the belt of Red X back in the safe before closing it and then showing Overdrive visiting the ruins of the abandoned laboratory while staring back at the tower, not knowing that Robin was staring into the sky later in the morning as the sun rose up.

"There is good and there is evil, but the line between them can be almost impossible to find. Does one good deed make him a hero? Am I to blame for all of it because of a single mistake? In the end, all I really know is that the answers don't come easy. It's supposed to be simple, but it's not.", Robin narrated.

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Pretty awesome, right? Like I said, I'll tend to the next episode after I post the next one for "Dragon Ball Super". Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I have finished yet another chapter for the 3** **rd** **Season Rewrite of "Teen Titans". Pretty cool, right? Anyway, while I was working on it, I thought that Terra seemed to be the only one, other than Starfire, of course, who likes Tamaranian food, and also wore her clothes in "Teen Titans GO!", which is, admittedly, not exactly my favorite show, I figured that she should go full Tamaranian and name herself "Terrastorm" at some point, minus the orange skin-color and the auburn hair color. And considering that Terra was a Princess of Markovia herself, I figured that she and Starfire could be Princess Buddies, or in this case, Princess Titans. Also, I remembered a funny part with Owen eating some soup from "Total Drama Action" before he went like "Tastes like…poisonous blowfish.", and that got me thinking of a similar, yet different case for hilarity during the feast. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Teen Titans: 3rd Season Rewrite**

" **Betrothed"**

 **Chapter 1**

It began one morning when Beast Boy and Terra were walking down the hallway when Starfire passed by them as she carried two rectangular cushions, puzzling them.

"Huh?", Beast Boy and Terra puzzled before Robin, Cyborg, and Raven appeared next to them before Starfire went back in her room and carried all her outfits, especially Silkie, out of her room.

"Uh, Starfire?", Cyborg piped up, attracting the tamaranian's attention.

"Hmm?", Starfire responded.

"Going somewhere?", Beast Boy asked.

"I am leaving for Tamaran.", Starfire replied as she went out of her room.

"Tamaran? Isn't that your home planet?", Terra realized.

"Indeed.", Starfire responded as she went back inside her room.

"And you're taking all your stuff because...?", Raven puzzled before Starfire stopped, turned around, and then answered.

"I am not ever coming back.", Starfire responded, shocking the five Titans.

"What?!", the titans exclaimed.

"But why? I thought you liked the place.", Terra spoke out of shock.

"Nothing is wrong. I am...getting married.", Starfire assured with a grin.

"Ohhhh. Wait, what?!", Terra exclaimed out of surprise before Robin then slowly went down, puzzling Raven, Cyborg, Terra, and Beast Boy.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Later, in space, Terra was flying beside the T-Ship on her rock podium outside as Robin still couldn't believe it.

"You're getting married?", Robin puzzled.

"Indeed, and I cannot wait to see Tamaran. I have been having a bit of the sick-home feeling lately and am eager to introduce my home planet to you, my friends.", Starfire spoke with joy.

"That sounds great, Star. So, what's up?", Terra piped up.

"First, you must ingest the fresh-squeezed glorb, or perhaps sputlinks, and wait until you see the portkins! They are as big as a flornop!", Starfire exclaimed as it showed the first dish, which Terra tried once before, and liked, Black, squishy food with pink spots, and even two creatures, one of which was brown with a mouth on top and the eyes on the bottom as well as its arms.

"Well, I've already tried the glorb, but I haven't tried the sputlinks, so those might be good.", Terra grinned.

Beast Boy, however, was worried.

"Um, am I the only one afraid of the big portkins?", Beast Boy asked before Robin then piped up the same question.

"You're getting married?!", Robin asked.

"Will you just cool it with the jealousy, Robin?", Terra asked in a peeved manner.

"Yeah, uh, anyone we know?", Raven asked.

"Oh, I have never met him. My betrothed has been chosen for me by the grand ruler of Tamaran.", Starfire replied before Robin was now on top of Starfire's windshield.

"You're getting married?! And to someone you've never met?!", Robin exclaimed only to earn Terra's reprimand.

"What did I say about cooling it, Robin? Besides, shouldn't you need a helmet for that?", Terra asked just before Robin realized that mistake and gasped for air as his face turned blue before then clutching his neck and then going back inside.

"Of course, Robin. It is the way of my people.", Starfire replied.

"But, Starfire...", Robin began before a blast suddenly hit the ship, attracting his attention just as Terra shouted.

"Incoming!", Terra shouted just before green, insect-like drones fired blasts at the ship and swarmed around it as they gave chase.

"I don't suppose this is some kind of crazy Tamaranian Welcome Committee.", Cyborg guessed before Starfire shook her head in response.

"Whoever they are, they've got us outnumbered 10 to 1.", Raven stated before a blast hit the ship again.

"Not for long. Titans, separate!", Robin instructed before the T-Ship separated into five parts with which Beast Boy's Ship sprouted four wings, two on each side, and a laser cannon up front while Raven and Starfire's parts tilted to where the engine was facing down as the side panels opened up, revealing a sort of blue Cyborg-Like exoskeleton inside before Cyborg's part extended the rear engines and lifted up the flaps before Cyborg's seat rotated to face upward while Robin's part extended the two side engines, engaging the wings as well before all six Titans dispersed toward separate groups of the enemy drones.

For Robin, he let the two enemy drones chase him before he eventually went behind the drones and then fired his own lasers at one of them, destroying it.

For both Cyborg and Terra's case, Terra his herself well as Cyborg used the same tactic but in a different way.

"You think you've got me? Think again!", Cyborg smirked just before Terra grunted as she then moved a big asteroid towards them, smashing one of them.

For Starfire, however, she only got grazed by the blast before speaking with Robin.

"I begin to suspect that separation was not such a wise idea.", Starfire commented before Robin agreed as he got hit as well.

"Starfire's right. Titans, regroup.", Robin instructed before the Five parts of the T-Ship converged back into one but not before lifting up, causing the drones to smash into each other as Terra caught up and sighed out of exhaustion.

"Whoo! What a rough one.", Terra sighed.

"Who were they?", Robin asked.

"And where are we?", Beast Boy asked.

"The first planet that Starfire and I came across when we first left Earth together a while ago.", Terra replied.

"The planet Tamaran, My home.", Starfire added.

* * *

Later, as the Titans arrived, Tamaran resembled a sort of desert with a dark pink sky at night with two large rock pillars or so.

"Is it not the most beautiful place your eyes have ever observed?", Starfire gasped with joy.

"Uh, sure?", Raven replied hesitantly.

"Well, it's certainly beautiful to me. I mean, look around. The pink sky, the moons, the rock pillars, oh! And even that palace over there.", Terra commented with a friendly grin.

"As such luck would have it, friend Terra, that is where we shall be arriving.", Starfire responded.

"No way!", Terra spoke in awe.

Later, as soon as the Titans have arrived, they walked near the gates, which opened up, revealing a sort of Tamaranian gladiator in battle armor with four guards behind him as he stepped forward toward Starfire, who flew up to him before he spoke in his own language.

"Nubba Gunschtic Koriand'r sol!", the gladiator spoke.

"Hesbalt Rutha, Galfore Kak!", Starfire shouted in Tamaranian speak before the gladiator snarled, seemingly ready to attack as she screamed slightly before Terra gasped just as Robin shouted to the others.

"Titans!", Robin urged before the titans prepared to attack only to notice that the gladiator was actually tickling Starfire, making her laugh as the gladiator laughed as well, puzzling Terra.

"Huh?", Terra puzzled.

"Um, unless they tickle people to death here, I think you can chill.", Cyborg assured to Robin as he lowered the discs a few moments before the gladiator stopped tickling her.

"Uh, why did he just tickle you?", Terra asked out of curiosity.

"Friends, I wish you to meet my Kinorfka, Galfore. He raised me from the time I was very small.", Starfire introduced.

"Oh. I can see the resemblance.", Terra responded before Beast Boy made a joke.

"You mean this dude's your nanny?", Beast Boy laughed before Terra piped him up.

"Uh, Beast Boy? I'd try not to laugh about this if I were you.", Terra whispered to Beast Boy before Galfore quickly shouted to him.

"You find that amusing, little one?!", Galfore asked threateningly, prompting Beast Boy to stop laughing.

"Uh.", Beast Boy spoke as he gave a scared face.

"See? Besides, I think he's more like a father to her than a nanny. Very important.", Terra added before Robin spoke up.

"Nice to meet you.", Robin greeted.

"Zal. I see you have met our new enemy.", Galfore spoke before the right engine of the ship fell off.

"Yeah. That's right.", Terra replied.

"Then, you know who attacked us?", Robin asked before Galfore pointed to the nearby enemy drones in a gesture.

"The Great Drenthax Army. They threaten to overthrow our planet, our way of life. And if I were Grand Ruler, I would...", Galfore explained before sighing.

"Well, I am not.", Galfore sighed.

"What happened out there?", Terra asked.

"Let us just say that much has changed since she departed.", Galfore replied as Starfire landed back on the ground gently.

"I have missed you, Galfore.", Starfire spoke warmly.

"And I have missed you, Princess Starfire.", Galfore spoke as he bowed to her before the guards bowed to her as well, surprising the five Titans.

"Princess?!", the five Titans exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, yes. I am...second-in-line for the throne. Perhaps, I forgot to mention.", Starfire explainer before she giggled nervously and took off with Galfore and the four guards.

"Did you know about this?", Cyborg asked.

"Hey, I just found out today. Although, come to think of it, I am a princess back home, too, but by my own right.", Terra replied, surprising the Titans.

"What?!", the titans exclaimed.

"You're a princess, too?!", Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, a princess of Markovia. I'll explain later.", Terra assured before Robin spoke up.

"Just go.", Robin spoke peevingly before the rest stepped inside the castle.

"Geez, Robin. That's kinda harsh, don't you think?", Terra commented.

* * *

Later, Beast Boy was in front of one of four Tamaranian Animals beside the main entrance.

"Alien animals. Cool!", Beast Boy spoke before Terra tried to warn him.

"Uh, Beast Boy. Something tells me you might wanna step back.", Terra warned.

"How come?", Beast Boy asked just before, as if to answer, the Animal roared and tried to eat both Terra and Beast Boy as they exclaimed before they ran back to the Titans with his head seemingly bitten off.

"That's how come.", Terra replied as she smacked his back just enough to help his head pop back up.

"And you're the alien, here.", Raven added.

"Look, Starfire. About this wedding...", Robin spoke before he put his hand on her shoulder, inadvertently calling the apparently defensive Galfore to action as he screamed and landed in front of him, knocking him back, just as the guards moved from behind Starfire to by Galfore's side before aiming their axes at Robin to show that they mean business.

"It is forbidden for outworlders to touch the princess.", Galfore states before Starfire piped up.

"Um, please do not harm my friend.", Starfire asked nicely before the guards then lowered their axes away from Robin as Starfire and Galfore continued the walk over to the main entrance as did the four guards.

"I'm not touchin' her.", Beast Boy spoke.

* * *

Later, Starfire, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Galfore, and a couple others were gathered at the dining table.

"To our beautiful princess and her new husband.", Galfore spoke as he raised his big chalice before Starfire spoke as she did the same.

"And to my good friends. I am jubilant you all could be here to celebrate my wedding.", Starfire grinned before Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy tried to pick up these chalices but with little to no success while Terra successfully lifted it up, puzzling her, before she shrugged with a grin and clanged her chalice against the others as a sort of toast before Robin spoke to Starfire.

"We're...really going to miss you.", Robin spoke before the food was set down on the table, surprising Robin.

"Please, eat.", Starfire advised as the waiter set an assortment of Tamaranian food down on the table with what appeared to be three-legged chicken in a bowl present among many other oddities.

Then, as Cyborg and Beast Boy looked hesitant, Terra, as well as the other Tamaranians looked hungrily at their meal before Galfore raised his axe and banged it against the table at the food, commencing the feast before he, Starfire, Terra, and the other Tamaranian quickly began to eat away quickly, comically knocking away Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Robin grew quite curious as Starfire ate away at the food given.

"I'm guessing you picked up your table manners on Earth?", Robin guesed Before Starfire shouted to him.

"Hurry or you will not get any!", Starfire urged before she continued eating.

* * *

Meanwhile, Terra was practically eating everything on the table the same way she first met the Titans as she ate the necessary dinner quickly before proceeding to the glorb and then the Sputlinks before she then swallowed the Sputlinks and then critiqued the taste.

"Mm. Tastes like strawberry frosting with a hint of licorice. Oh, and a bit of blowfish in there, too.", Terra critiqued before her stomach suddenly growled.

"Uh, why do I feel so weird?", Terra asked before she then quickly, at a moderate speed, grew obese as her legs grew big and puffy first before her arms followed as well as her hands one at a time before the rest of her body grew big and fat, causing her shirt to rip up to the point where it became short-sleeved as well as becoming a secondary bra for her newly grown, massive cleavage and her pants ripped up into shorts, mostly due to her height growing twice as tall as she normally is, amazing, if not surprising, her.

"Whoa! How'd I get so huge? That felt so amazing.", Terra spoke in ecstatic glee before Galfore spoke up as if to answer.

"It seems you are lucky, Earth Girl! You have eaten quite a special Sputlink.", Galfore spoke with some laughter.

"I get that it's _really_ delicious, but beyond that, how is it special?", Terra asked before Starfire spoke up after swallowing.

"Usually, when a rare sputlink like this one is consumed, it fills its host with a special enzyme that causes the host to grow as big as a portkin. And when the digestive gas has been expelled, the digestive system will immediately be primed to help the host consume 10x more food than usual.", Starfire explained.

"Wait. So, in other words, once I burp the gas out...", Terra began to realize.

"Indeed. Your appetite will grow 10x larger.", Starfire explained.

"Huh. I knew I could like those sputlinks. I just didn't think I'd enjoy them like this.", Terra blushed as she grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beast Boy's opinion was a different story.

"Hello! Vegetarian in the house! Does this look like a veggie to you?", Beast Boy asked as he held out one of the sputlinks to Cyborg.

"Mm-Mm-Mm.", Cyborg shrugged before he ate one of the sputlinks in Beast Boy's hand, practically disgusting him.

"I'm not hungry.", Beast Boy spoke before Terra spoke to Cyborg.

"Uh, Cyborg?", Terra spoke up before he reacted upon seeing her fat appearance.

"Oh, man, Terra! What happened to you? You got as big as a beach ball!", Cyborg reacted.

"I'll take that as a compliment, and apparently, I ate a very special sputlink and now I'm all huge and fat. I could really get used to being this huge. Not sure you could get used to it, though, since you just ate the same kind of sputlink I did just now.", Terra replied, puzzling Cyborg.

"Say what?", Cyborg puzzled before she explained.

"Tell me. Do you taste at least a little bit of blowfish in there?", Terra asked.

"Uh, yeah, now that you mention it. Why?", Cyborg asked before his stomach growled.

"Uh-oh.", Cyborg spoke before his body quickly puffed up like a blowfish, making both Beast Boy and the obese Terra laugh from the hilarity of it all before she sighed.

"Don't worry, Cyborg. The weight gain only lasts until you burp it out, which should take about an hour or so?", Terra assured as her stomach growled slightly.

* * *

Later, an hour later, Terra and Cyborg were already back to normal just like she said as the horns trumpeted loudly, causing the titans to cringe from the loud noise in their own ways while Terra just covered her ears with a grin, considering how majestic an royal it sounded before Starfire explained.

"Uh, it is music,", Starfire explained.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before!", Terra shouted with a grin as the music trumpeted before Starfire, Terra, the other Titans, Galfore and the rest of the Tamaranian bowed down as the grand ruler of Tamaran stepped forth from the doors as they opened.

"All hail the Grand Ruler of Tamaran, the Empress!", Galfore announced as the Grand Ruler turned out to be none other than Starfire's no-good sister herself, Blackfire as Starfire gasped.

"Blackfire?", Starfire puzzled.

"Surprised to see me, little sister?", Blackfire smirked before Starfire retorted to Blackfire as her eyes glowed green.

"I am surprised to see you out of prison!", Starfire shouted.

"Hang on. You two know each other?", Terra asked before Blackfire exclaimed as her eyes glowed purple.

"Why wouldn't we? After my goody-two-shoes sister had me thrown in jail, I got bored, so I broke out and took over Tamaran for kicks. But enough about me. I'm sure she's eager to see who she'll be spending the rest of her life with.", Blackfire replied as she moved out of the way to show a sort of hunk resembling a manlier version of her, causing Starfire to fall in love as Robin grew jealous with his mouth extending downward and then land onto his head with Terra growing puzzled.

"Huh?", Terra puzzled before the hunk cleared the way to unveil Starfire's true groom, a sort of green slime creature with many tentacles with holes as it spat out some green goo before the hunk then wiped away the green goo and then show, the green creature smiling with Starfire shockedand puzzled before Blackfire did an introduction.

"Starfire, meet your groom, Glgrdsklechhh.", Blackfire introduced.

Then, it showed Robin, practically heating up as his whole body was coated in flames while his head remained uncoated as Raven and Terra spoke their comments.

"Um, he's cute.", Raven commented.

"Okay, if I wasn't disgusted before, I certainly am now.", Terra commented after her face turned green as she tried to stop herself from barfing.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

In the palace, Starfire was quite surprised.

"My...groom? But he is... I cannot...", Starfire began to object before Blackfire interrupted.

"You can, and you will.", Blackfire interrupted, quickly angering Terra.

"Oh, yeah?! Give us one good reason why she should!", Terra shouted.

"Do not speak out of turn to your grand ruler!", Blackfire threatened.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're no grand ruler of mine!", Terra retorted, earning gasps of worry from the other tamaranians, fearful for her life before Blackfire gave an unexpected response.

"Oh, my. You're certainly quite feisty, aren't you? Regardless, I will explain. You see, Terran, this darling creature is the exalted Sklerch of the swamp moons of Drenthax 4, and since his invasion army is parked outside our castle, I arranged my sister's marriage to save our beloved Tamaran from annihilation. If her groom can't kiss his bride, we can all kiss Tamaran goodbye.", Blackfire explained, still angering her, but more calmly this time.

"I still say that still seems fishy to me.", Terra suspected before Glgrdsklechhh then moved over to Starfire, surprising her.

"I am sure we will be...very...happy together.", Starfire spoke hesitantly as she placed her hand on him only to end up getting her hand stuck in some slime before she wound up stuck inside him for a bit before trying to unstick herself only for Glgrdsklechhh to utter a burp on her, although fortunately, it did help her get unstuck.

"He says he can't wait to take you to his swamp planet, far, far away. We celebrate my sister's wedding at moonset, tonight!", Blackfire announced, earning cheers from all except Terra, Starfire, Robin, and the others, even Glgrdsklechhh.

"Tonight? Starfire, are you sure?", Robin asked out of worry.

"Yes.", Starfire replied sadly.

"But you can't be serious!", Terra spoke in disbelief.

"Take the princess to her quarters so she may prepare. And keep an eye on her friends.", Blackfire instructed before two guards walked Starfire to her quarters while the rest went with Blackfire as both Robin and Terra grew suspicious of her.

* * *

Later, at another room, Beast Boy yelled in panic as he got stuck in a sort of Venus flytrap plant-looking chair before Terra helped get him out.

"I can't tell what's a chair, what's a bed, or alive! How am I supposed to take my beauty nap?", Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"I know, and that's not even the worst part. Did you see how unhappy Starfire was? I know that look all too well.", Terra added.

"We can't let Starfire go through with this.", Robin urged as he pressed his left fist against his right hand.

"Come on, man. I can understand Terra, but you? You're sure you're not just, you know, jealous?", Cyborg asked jokingly as he smirked while Beast Boy nodded with a grin in agreement.

"Of that ugly, smelly, whatever it is?", Robin responded.

"Glgrdsklechhh? Although, it'd probably be easier to say Sklerch, 'cause that's what he is.", Terra explained.

"Right. Look, you saw her face, Cyborg. She doesn't even like him.", Robin stated.

"True, but maybe she doesn't need to. Things are different here. Who are we to question her culture?", Raven spoke up.

"It's not her culture I'm questioning, Raven. It's the way Blackfire took advantage of it.", Terra responded.

"She's right. Blackfire arranged the whole thing. How do we even know if any of this is real?", Robin agreed.

"Well, here's an answer to that one: we _don't_. And that's where a stakeout comes in.", Terra replied.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy, check out the Drenthax fleet. Raven, see what you can learn about this...thing she's marrying.", Robin instructed.

"And you two?", Cyborg asked.

"We'll look out for Starfire. Who knows how Star could be feeling right now?", Terra replied before she and Robin left.

* * *

Later, outside Beast Boy and Cyborg creates a hole to go in through before stepping inside. Sometime after, however, Beast Boy accidentally tripped on one of the wires and fell down, earning Cyborg's slight reprimand.

"What are you tryin' to do? Wake up the whole..?", Cyborg whispered before he noticed no one here.

"Where's the crew?", asked Cyborg.

"Out to lunch?", Beast Boy guessed as he sat up.

Then, they walked up to the chair in front of them and grew puzzled before Cyborg turned it around and then noticed a purple robot with robotic tentacles reeling back in as he stated what it was.

"Remote control. They got a whole fleet of ships.", Cyborg stated.

"And no army.", Beast Boy added before he and Cyborg turned around to spot the guards surrounding them up front.

"And Blackfire doesn't want anyone to know.", Cyborg spoke before one of the guards stepped forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven went inside a vacant room and noticed a cross between a fish and a slog before picking it up, noticing some of Glgrdsklechhh's slime on it.

"Nice.", Raven spoke sarcastically before tossing it out, walking up to a sort of box and then opening it to notice a sort of powerful gem before she closed it upon overhearing Blackfire's voice as she and Glgrdsklechhh walked in before she had to hide herself.

"Guess my plan was brilliant, wasn't it, Glgrdsklechhh?", Blackfire smirked before the Sklerch replied with a grunt as a dark portal opened up on the ceiling as Raven's head peeped from the portal.

"I give you my pesky little sister, and you give me...the Jewel of it's powers enhancing my own, I will rule Tamaran with an iron fist! No one will dare challenge me.", Blackfire spoke as Glgrdsklechhh opened the box, revealing a red, diamond-like jewel before Blackfire picked it up as it glowed before her eyes glowed Red before her body briefly gave off sparks.

Then, Glgrdsklechhh noticed Raven in the ceiling and then spat out his goo at Raven, knocking her down to the ground and disgusting her.

"Ew.", Raven spoke.

"Well done, Glgrdsklechhh. You've discovered a spy.", Blackfire spoke before she lifted up her hand as it glowed red.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire peeped from the door and turned to notice one of the guards turning to see her before she closed the door.

Outside, as Robin climbed up the tower with his birdarangs, Terra floated up on her podium before Starfire was shown to be seeing how the wedding dress looks on her before looking to her communicator and then walk outside just as Robin and Terra were getting closer to her. Then, just as Starfire looked to the horizon solemnly, Robin and Terra finally arrived.

"You doing okay, Star?", Terra asked, causing Starfire to turn around and see Terra and Robin.

"Robin! Terra! Thank Zal you... Uh, that is... I trust you are enjoying your stay?", Starfire asked.

"Well, the food was great, so it's a start.", Terra replied.

"Come on. We're getting out of here.", Robin urged whisperingly.

"No. Robin. I am sorry. I cannot.", Starfire sighed.

"Starfire, you don't want to marry him.", Robin spoke up.

"Marrying him will bring peace to my planet. It is good for everyone.", Starfire only responded solemnly.

"It's not good for you.", Robin only interjected before Terra spoke up.

"Still, if this is what you think you should do, then, I won't get in the way of it.", Terra spoke, slightly surprising Starfire and Robin equally.

"What?", Robin puzzled.

"Really?", Starfire wondered.

"If marrying him is the only way to bring peace to your planet, I get it. But that doesn't mean that I can't be there for you.", Terra grinned.

"You are...sincere, yes?", Starfire asked.

"That's right. And one princess to another, I promise that I'll be here for your wedding just before the vows can begin.", Terra promised before Starfire grew surprised with a slight gasp.

"You are also a princess, friend Terra?", Starfire asked.

"A princess of Markovia. But, a princess nonetheless. And when a princess makes a promise, it is her duty to keep that promise and never break it. I'll see you then.", Terra grinned as she hopped back onto her podium, taking Robin with her before she lowered it as Starfire watched with a hopeful grin before she then walked back to her room.

"Are you sure about this, Terra?", Robin asked before one of the guards suddenly grabbed Robin and pulled him away before Terra responded.

"Like she said. It's for the good of everyone. Huh?", Terra responded as she turned to notice that Robin wasn't there before it was her turn to be captured next and then eventually escorted to an underground prison where Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were held before Robin and Terra were tossed inside.

"Hey! Watch it with the shoulders, please!", Terra shouted as the guards walked away.

"So, I guess we're gonna miss the wedding?", Beast Boy guessed.

"I couldn't talk her out of it. She has to marry him, for her people.", Robin replied solemnly.

"No, she doesn't.", Raven spoke up.

"What do you mean?", Terra asked.

"It's all a lie. The army, the war, everything. Blackfire set her up.", Cyborg explained.

"Aha! I knew something was fishy about Blackfire!", Terra smirked as she snapped her fingers before Robin stood up.

"Then we have to tell Starfire the truth, before it's too late.", Robin spoke up.

"Ditto. I made a promise to Starfire anyway, and that's a promise I can't afford to break.", Terra agreed as she raised her hands up as they created rainbow-white energy blasts as her eyes glowed the same color.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire was already in her wedding dress before Galfore walked in and then spoke as he placed a sort of face plate on top of her head to complete the look.

"I have never seen a more beautiful bride. Something troubles you, my little bumgorf?", Galfore asked.

"Nothing troubles me.", Starfire assured before Galfore raised his right hand and spoke further.

"Do not attempt to fool an old Klorker. I raised you. I have always expected great things from you, my princess, and tonight is no exception.", Galfore responded.

"Yes. I will do what is right for Tamaran.", Starfire spoke solemnly before Galfore lifted her chin up with his left finger.

"You must do what is right...in your heart.", Galfore spoke before Blackfire walked in her room.

"Ready, sister dear?", Blackfire asked before Starfire then hugged Galfore and flew away as Galfore watched with slight determination.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the prison room, a breakout occurred as an explosion caught the guards' attention before they noticed Robin, Terra, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven free. Then, Robin led the attack first by kicking the guards by the shoulders, tipping them to he ground before he went forwards as Beast Boy, Terra, Cyborg, and Raven were surrounded by the guards only for Beast Boy to turn into one of the animals he saw earlier before roaring, scaring the heck out of the guards before they fled in panic as Terra grew amazed while Beast Boy changed back.

"Whoa!", Terra spoke in awe.

"How did you know you could do that?", Cyborg asked.

"Lucky guess.", Beast Boy replied.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, all that's left for me to do now is keep my promise.", Terra grinned before she created a rainbow-White portal below her before her whole attire changed into that of a female Tamaranian's with a necessary hole at the top of her bra, her pants resembling purple undies, her gloves now being silver bracelets (an additional on her right arm as well as another on her neck), her belt now silver, her boots now longer and purple, and her hair now tied up to a ponytail with a few tufts of hair untapped by the silver band on her hair as a white glow overcame her body with her gem on top of the collar where the usual gem would be.

"Wow. You look amazing, Terra.", Beast Boy spoke in awe.

"Thanks. I've always wondered what I'd look like with a ponytail. N-never mind that, though. Just make sure you guys hurry to the wedding hall, got it?", Terra urged as she descended downwards towards the before it closed, amazing Beast Boy.

"Huh. Looks like she takes after you, Raven.", Beast Boy commented before earning a slight slap on his cheek.

"Ow!", Beast Boy exclaimed before Raven grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the wedding hall, trumpets sounded as Starfire and Galfore walked in before Robin was shown to be getting ready to fight the guards as Starfire and Galfore walked forward in the hall before Robin dodged an axe strike from the guard before Robin blocked it with his staff. Then, afterwards, Robin was knocked back by the guard before he attempted to strike downward but missed as Robin dodged before the guard was knocked against the wall. Then, Robin leapt up to avoid another strike and then tossed his smoke bombs at the guard.

At the hall, after walking up, Galfore turned to Glgrdsklechhh and growled at him, causing the Sklerch to panic slightly before quickly hovering over to Starfire, who looked around but could not see her friends before she then spoke up.

"Where are my friends?", Starfire asked.

"Guess they had better things to do.", Blackfire smirked before Terra spoke up.

"Did they?", Terra spoke up before a portal opened up on an empty spot of the audience with Terra ascending from the portal in her new Tamaranian outfit before she spoke up.

"'Cause I sure didn't.", Terra smirked.

"Friend Terra! You came! And you're wearing our clothes.", Starfire grinned.

"Well, the place has grown on me, so I figured I'd dress up for the occasion.", Terra grinned.

"And I suppose the rest of your friends couldn't come?", Blackfire asked.

"Oh, they will come. They're just gonna be a bit late.", Terra assured.

"You're up to something, aren't you?", Blackfire suspected.

"So what if I am?", Terra smirked in response before Blackfire only sighed after a moment of staredown.

"Never mind that. Now, smile pretty for your new hubbie.", Blackfire smirked as she then turned to Starfire, who only smiled nervously in response before Terra whispered to her.

"Don't worry, Star. There's been some recent development, so I'll do my part and we'll take care of the situation, but the rest is up to you.", Terra whispered.

"My humble servants, we meet at moonset to bind my sister to this handsome young Sklerch in joyous betrothal. Can any among us offer reason why these two lovebirds should not be together...forever?", Blackfire asked before Terra raised her hand and shouted.

"I object!", Terra shouted, surprising Starfire and the Tamaranians, but none were more surprised than Blackfire, although Glgrdsklechhh was half as surprised.

"Huh?", Glgrdsklechhh puzzled.

"Who dares?!", Blackfire exclaimed.

"I dare. I just heard that you're staging the invasion just so you could rule Tamaran with an iron fist, and with the Jewel of Charta, no less!", Terra accused in response, stirring up some murmuring of the crowd as Blackfire grew shocked and angry at the same time before snapping.

"You dare to question my authority and stand in the way of what is best for Tamaran?!", Blackfire exclaimed.

"You know I do, and frankly, you're not even what's best for Tamaran.", Terra responded just before it then showed Robin getting ready to fight the guards surrounded as Terra continued further.

"All I told Starfire was that I'd be there for her and that I won't get in the way of doing what she feels is right. Anyone who feels otherwise will have to answer to me.", Terra warned as it then showed her preparing rainbow-colored starbolts.

"Who do you think you are?", Blackfire asked angrily as her eyes glowed Red.

"Just call me Terrastorm! Or Terra for short. Your choice.", Terra responded as she floated upwards to face Blackfire before the grand ruler then ceased her angry look before then smirking.

"You realize that questioning my authority is an act of treason, right?", Blackfire smirked.

"Look, I respect the law as much as the next guy, but if the law is unjust, it's my duty to fight against it.", Terra responded.

"You know, Terrastorm, if you're waiting for your friends to arrive, you'll be waiting a long time, in prison," Blackfire retorted with a smirk before Terra turned around and looked up to the window just as Robin was knocked back toward it, although luckily he didn't break it as Terra spotted Robin noticing Starfire, Terra, in her Tamaranian outfit, much to Robin's puzzlement, and Glgrdsklechhh at the hall.

"Oh, yeah? Then, how about you all look up at that window over there?", Terra smirked in response before Blackfire looked up and saw Robin.

"What?!", Blackfire exclaimed before Starfire looked up and noticed Robin with a gasp as the rest of Tamaran looked up and gasped in awe just before the guards swarmed around Robin as one of them swung at Robin but missed before the Tamaranians murmured in surprise again

"Silence! Silence!", Blackfire shouted.

"Well, Star. It's up to you now.", Terra spoke to her before Blackfire spoke up.

"Do you wish to do what is right and take this thing to be your husband?", Blackfire asked.

"I do...not.", Starfire responded with a serious look, earning Terra's fist bump.

"Yes!", Terra grunted before Blackfire then roared as her eyes glowed Red before her body glowed Red as she then raised her left arm and prepared to attack.

"Treason!", Blackfire shouted.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Blackfire was preparing to shoot Starfire when Terra blaster her own beams to knock both herself, Starfire, and Blackfire back before Terra recovered with a back flip and caught Starfire bridal style.

"Whew! That was close. You okay, Starfire?", Terra asked.

"I am now.", Starfire grinned.

"I thought we agreed you would do what is best for Tamaran, little sister. You _will_ marry the Sklerch!", Blackfire commanded just before Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, And Raven burst in through the gates with Robin shouting to Starfire.

"Starfire, it's a trick, all of it! Blackfire's been lying to everyone!", Robin exclaimed, proving Terra's point.

"You see?! You see how manipulative Blackfire is?", Terra shouted before the crowd murmured as Starfire spoke up and removed the face plate.

"Terra was right. You are not what's best for Tamaran.", Starfire spoke to Blackfire.

"You dare to challenge your grand ruler?!", Blackfire exclaimed before Terra spoke up in response.

"Oh, she dares, all right. In fact, I dare, too.", Terra responded as her eyes glowed Rainbow-white before Starfire powered up, causing her green aura to emit and tear off her wedding dress, revealing her normal clothes before the aura faded.

"We challenge my sister...for the crown.", Starfire spoke as her eyes glowed green.

"It doesn't matter if even either one of you faces me. I will end this foolishness!", Blackfire exclaimed.

"Well, If you're really that sure, then go ahead. I'll even let you land the first attack.", Terra goaded as she then did a hand taunt.

"I do not need your charity!", Blackfire retorted before she started to fly up before Starfire and Terra flew upwards in battle before Blackfire smirked while firing another energy beam, but this time, with two hands and then landed her first hit on Starfire, knocking both her and Terra towards the pillar on the wall and dodged Blackfire, who then grabbed the both of them, much to Robin and Beast Boy's worries.

"Starfire!", Robin exclaimed.

"Terra!", Beast Boy shouted the same tone Robin exclaimed before Galfore put his hand in front of them.

"Hold. If anyone interferes, the challenge is void. Terrastorm and the princess will both lose.", Galfore warned.

"'Terrastorm'? She came up with that name herself?", Beast Boy puzzled.

"Yep. And besides, our girls can handle themselves.", Cyborg assured as he stepped forward before Blackfire fired two red starbolts and went for a kick but missed before she then fired red laser eyes at Starfire who flew away as the laser followed her before Starfire fired her starbolts at Blackfire, who only created a red energy shield to defend against the blasts and lowered it before gasping upon noticing Terra charging in as her eyes glowed Rainbow-White before she then knocked Blackfire towards the wall with a starbolt created in front of her chest as she then chest-bumped her, causing the starbolts to detonate to a small enough degree before Blackfire recovered.

Then, Starfire and Terra began firing their starbolts at Blackfire, who flew away and dodged their blasts before Blackfire then fired a red energy beam with her right fist, urging Terra to the action.

"Hang on!", Terra urged as she then raised a rainbow-colored energy barrier around herself and Starfire before the red beam hit the shield, at least, pushing the duo through the wall before Terra lowered the shield as the smoke cleared, revealing a shocked Blackfire.

"Wait. How did you know when to use that barrier? No one else learned how to do that.", Blackfire asked.

"Well, you've got your Jewel of Charta, and I've got my Gem of Azar. It's the perfect Antithesis.", Tera explained with a smirk before Blackfire growled as her eyes glowed red as a white spark emitted from the Jewel of Charta before Blackfire charged toward her and Starfire and then moved her hands in opposite directions and then moved them back, creating an energy wave that pushed them back towards a wall before Starfire and Terra landed with Blackfire raising the couch up just as Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Galfore, and Glgrdsklechhh watched the rest of the fight.

Then, Blackfire tosses the couches as Starfire and Terra dodged them before they flew up only for Blackfire to try to smack them and, in the process, discover that when she did so, the pillar broke apart without even sending Terra or Starfire back, partly on account of that Starfire was behind Terra, whose body broke apart the pillar without even taking damage, much to her surprise as well as the spectators as they stated in awe.

"Whoa! Didn't even hurt a bit.", Terra grinned.

"You may be invincible, but you're still not good enough to help my little sister beat me.", Blackfire discouraged.

"Yeah? In case you haven't noticed, she's not so little anymore. And if you still feel that way, you can just take it up with her.", Terra smirked before she descended, allowing Starfire to catch Blackfire by surprise by firing her own laser eyes at Blackfire, knocking her towards the ground with Starfire then crashing into Blackfire foot first, sending her down to the gardening room with Starfire using Blackfire to break the fall as Terra caught up before Blackfire fires her laser eyes at Terra, knocking her back before she recovered and then fired her green starbolts at Blackfire, who ran from the bolts at first before flying up as the titans cheered.

Then, as Starfire chased Blackfire, Terra then flew up to Starfire's side before Blackfire struck a branch and then pinned Starfire.

"Earth has changed you, Starfire.", Blackfire spoke before she then tried to swing her against the wall before Terra caught her in time and then blast her back toward the same wall Starfire was pinned against before Terra retorted.

"As long as we're talking about changes, Tamaran certainly changed me.", Terra retorted as her eyes glowed rainbow-white while also emitting an aura of the same color before she then yelled out, causing her aura to erupt into a big column, taking Blackfire along with it before the column then erupted from below the wedding hall, surprising the Tamaranians before Blackfire was knocked back to the ground just as the others caught up before noticing Terra rising from inside the column as her eyes glowed rainbow-white with her hair floating upwards, although her ponytail was still present, as Blackfire could hardly believe it.

"So much power... How can someone like you even have that power?!", Blackfire shouted.

"Because someone gave it to me and helped me find my way back, helped me to believe in myself back when I couldn't. And unlike you, I'm putting that power to good use.", Terra responded before the pillar vanished with Terra's ponytail going back down before she continued.

"And for the record, I'm not gonna finish this fight. She is.", Terra smirked before moving back, allowing Starfire to charge toward Blackfire and then grab the Jewel of Charta, causing a red barrier to appear and expand before it suddenly vanished with Blackfire eventually noticing that the Jewel of Charta is gone before she gasped and stepped back.

Then, Starfire opened her hand, revealing the shattered jewel before Starfire then dashed toward Blackfire and then spoke to Terra.

"Do you wish to do the honors with me, friend Terra?", Starfire asked.

"Well, if you insist.", Terra smirked before she and Starfire fired their laser eyes at Blackfire and then pelted her with their starbolts before landing back on the ground.

"Whoa. I didn't know I could use laser eyes, too.", Terra spoke in surprise before the smoke cleared and Blackfire eventually passed out, causing the crown to fall off and slide near Starfire's feet.

"Go ahead, Star. You've earned it.", Terra grinned before Starfire then returned the gesture with a nod and picked up the crown before putting it on.

"The challenge is complete. Tamaran has a new grand ruler.", Starfire announced before the Tamaranians cheered as well as the Titans before Glgrdsklechhh floated up in front of her.

"I am sorry, Gilder...Glurggle...", Starfire began apologizing before Terra spoke up.

"Glgrdsklechhh. But you could just call him Sklechhh. It's easier.", Terra spoke to Starfire.

"Oh. Thank you. I am sorry, Sklechhh, but there shall be no wedding.", Starfire apologized, earning Glgrdsklechhh's disappointed sigh before Starfire then spoke next.

"And henceforth, my sister, Blackfire, shall be banished from Tamaran.", Starfire announced.

"Banished?! Are you joking? Where am I supposed to live?!", Blackfire exclaimed.

"Well, you could always live in one of the swamp moons of Drenthax 4.", Terra suggested with a smirk.

"You wish, Terrastorm.", Blackfire retorted.

"Yeah, well, you could just take it or leave it.", Terra responded before the guards then took Blackfire away.

"I won't forget this, sister dear!", Blackfire spoke before Beast Boy and Robin walked up to her.

"Terrastorm, Huh? That name sounds cool.", Beast Boy grinned.

"Thanks. I came up with it myself.", Terra blushed.

"So, now that you rule the planet, I guess you'll be staying here?", Robin asked.

"I must do what is right for Tamaran.", Starfire replied before walking away as Galfore walked up to Terra.

"Who would've guessed it? You, a female Terran, having the acute fighting senses and techniques of our people.", Galfore grinned.

"I know. Very surprising, huh? Guess that makes me your distant cousin. Or even your distant niece for that matter.", Terra grinned as she floated.

"Mayhaps our people aren't so different after all.", Galfore guessed.

"Well, here's hoping.", Terra responded with a grin.

* * *

Later, at the celebration outside with the Tamaranians cheering, Galfore exclaimed.

"All hail Empress Starfire!", Galfore exclaimed as the crowd cheered before Starfire gave her speech.

"Someone very wise once told me to listen to my heart, and so I overthrew my sister because she was not best for Tamaran.", Starfire spoke before turning to see the slightly sad looks of all but one titans as Terra, still in her Tamaranian outfit with a ponytail, gave a sad smile before Starfire turned back and made a surprising announcement.

"And now, my heart is telling me that I am also not best for Tamaran. My life and my heart is on Earth. That is where I belong. But I leave you in good hands, the hands that cared for me as a child. All hail Emperor Galfore!", Starfire announced, earning the Titans' grins before Starfire then bequeathed the crown to Galfore as she placed it on his head before the crowd cheered and chanted.

"All hail Galfore! All hail Galfore!", the Tamaranians chanted as Starfire walked up to her friends.

"Let us now return to Earth, please. I am feeling the sick for my home. My real home.", Starfire blushed with a grin as Beast Boy was apparently holding in pee.

"Then, let's hurry! I couldn't figure out how to use the bathrooms here!", Beast Boy exclaimed before Cyborg reprimanded him.

"We are not having any accidents in the T-Ship, you get me?", Cyborg urged before he, Raven, and Beast Boy walked away as Terra giggled before Robin turned to Starfire before speaking to her.

"I'm glad you'll be staying with the Titans for a long time, not getting married.", Robin grinned before walking away as Starfire turned to Galfore.

"Yes. The next time I shall choose my own husband. Who is to know? Perhaps there is a groom for me on Earth.", Starfire spoke before she hugged Galfore just as Terra stepped forward.

"Yeah, I'm heading back to Earth, too. But still, your planet's awesome. I could visit again sometime if you like.", Terra grinned.

"It would be nice to look forward to.", Galfore grinned.

"Tell me about it. I'm looking forward to it, too.", Terra grinned before she flew toward the Titans and then speaking to Beast Boy.

"If it helps, Beast Boy, I'll look for a decent spot to pee for you.", Terra assured.

"Okay, but do you really have to wear that outfit, Terra? It's making me blush.", Beast Boy responded.

"What? I feel so free like this, and this dress has _really_ great moving range.", Terra responded with a slight giggle as Galfore gave a warm smile.

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? Pretty amazing, right? So, I plan on working on my next story called "Watership Down 2: Charlotte's Web" at least after I post my next chapter of "Dragon Ball Super", so it may take about a week or so before I post the next episode for this story. In the meantime, though, that could give you readers some time to think about what changes should be present in "Crash". That way, when I finished the story, I'll be able to focus on working on "Crash". Until next time. :)**


End file.
